El perro desobediente
by ukellicious
Summary: Spin-off del fanfic "Mafia Wars", "El perro..." cuenta la historia de cómo Chousokabe y Mouri se conocieron, dando rienda suelta a una pasión llena de posesividad y funestas consecuencias.
1. Episodio 01

_**Acto I: El perfume**_

Era un día de primavera; la tarde cálida de un día de primavera. El sol se movía despacio por el cielo, acercándose a occidente y oscureciendo su luz.

Las ventanas abiertas del estudio de Mouri Okimoto dejaban entrar el perfume de los jardines exteriores, que reventaban de flores de todas clases y colores.

–Entonces, te haré llegar tus encargos por medio de Akatsuki-kun. ¿Te parece bien así? –preguntaba el líder de la casa a un joven desgarbado, que se sentaba encorvado en uno de los sillones. Tenía brillante cabello cano, ojos de un azul de zafiro y vestía unos sucios jeans oscuros y una chaqueta púrpura con líneas blancas en los brazos.

El muchacho revisaba aburrido toda la habitación y a su anfitrión, apenas había tenido tiempo de dormir algunas horas y este sujeto ya lo había retenido por dos largas horas horas.

–Me parece bien –dijo, levántandose feliz de que hubieran terminado–, sólo que no sea a mi casa...

–Tenemos las mismas precauciones que tú –rió Okimoto, divertido por la indirecta de que lo perjudicarían–. Descuida. Bienvenido a los negocios de Mouri –le ofreció la mano.

El llamado "Demonio" aceptó la mano, cerrando el trato.

–Si no te importa, tengo cosas que hacer ahora... –añadió, mientras lo soltaba para taparse la boca por un enorme bostezo que incluso le sacó una lágrima.

–Adelante, ve –Okimoto se recostó en su asiento.

Una voz serena pero sin expresión se escuchó desde afuera.

–Okimoto-sama, voy a entrar –se anunció el visitante, mientras el de cabellos canos posaba la mano sobre el picaporte y abría la puerta. De pronto se encontró con un joven que sería cinco o seis años mayor que él como mucho. Tenía cabello castaño oscuro, muy lacio y corto, peinado con raya al medio. Vestía un elegante atuendo en diferentes tonos de verde, lo que, por alguna razón, resaltaba la delicadeza y la belleza de sus facciones. Piernas largas, figura delgada y esbelta, erguido con la frente bien alta... y con unos ojos pardos, rasgados y suspicaces, hipnotizantes, que se posaron sobre los ojos de zafiro del Demonio.

El de cabello oscuro abrió los ojos imperceptiblemente y un leve sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas. Alcanzó a entreabrir apenas los labios, dando a su rostro una dulce y arrobada expresión de sorpresa.

El muchacho dio un paso atras por la repentina aparición de la persona frente a él, la bellisima expresión que mostraba brillaba con encanto tan delicado que era casi femenino. No pudo evitar sonreírle coquetamente entrecerrando los ojos, y tampoco pudo quitar su intensa mirada de él mientras entraba y hacía una reverencia para Okimoto.

–Ah, Shoju-kun, llegas en el mejor momento. Te presento a nuestro nuevo colaborador, Chousokabe Motochika, el "Demonio del Oeste" –dijo éste, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ellos.

El de cabello oscuro miró a su hermano, parpadeando levemente.

–Chousokabe-kun, éste es mi hombre de mayor confianza, mi hermano menor, Shojumaru.

–Es... un placer –balbuceó Shojumaru, volviéndose hacia Motochika y ofreciéndole su mano.

Chousokabe tomo la delgada mano, notando que de frágil sólo tenía la apariencia.

–Mucho gusto, Shoju-kun –contestó, sonriéndole y mostrando sus colmillos, haciendo uso del diminutivo de Okimoto.

Shojumaru frunció el ceño y levantó apenas el labio superior, mostrando uno de sus colmillos. Apretó la mano inconscientemente.

–Ah, Shojumaru es un poco exigente con las formalidades... te recomiendo que le llames por su nombre completo –rió el hermano mayor, encogiéndose de hombros.

El joven, aún con su seductora sonrisa y sin separar sus zafiros de los ojos marrones del menor de los Mouri, rectificó:

–Lo siento Shojumaru-san, es un placer...

–Chousokabe-kun recibirá sus encargos por medio de Akatsuki-kun, pero sería bueno que tú fueses quien supervisara lo que debe hacer, ¿no crees? –preguntó el líder a su hermano, una vez que éste soltó la mano del Demonio.

–Por supuesto –accedió Shojumaru, sin un segundo de duda–. Yo me haré cargo, no te preocupes.

–Bueno... ¿Y qué necesitabas tú aquí? –preguntó Okimoto.

–Sólo buscar unos papeles que tengo que enviar –Shojumaru caminó cadenciosamente hasta el escritorio y levantó una carpeta negra–. Ya los tengo, así que... me voy –añadió, regresando hacia la puerta con su andar sensual–. Mmh, Chousokabe, ya que está aquí, ¿por qué no me acompaña, y le presento al resto de nuestros hombres?

–Claro... –aceptó el aludido, caminando detrás de él–. Hasta pronto, Okimoto, no olvides que los pagos son en efectivo –agregó lo último para cerrar la puerta detrás de sí y admirar una vez más esa bella figura, tan diferente al estúpido lleno de testosterona que era su hermano.

Shojumaru lo llevó por pasillos intrincados y ricamente adornados, fue introduciéndolo con otros servidores y finalmente lo llevó a los jardines, que se coloreaban de naranja con la durmiente luz del anochecer.

Los alrededores estaban desiertos; todos estaban adentro pues se estaba sirviendo la cena, así que los jardines se hallaban en un silencio pacífico y hermoso.

Cuando al fin se detuvieron en una especie de tunel creado por unos altos arboles recubiertos de flores, Chousokabe se paró frente a su nuevo jefe, simulando dar pasos con las yemas de sus dedos por su hombro hasta llegar a su mejilla y acariciarla con el costado de su mano.

–¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –preguntó, con un tono de voz seductor y a la vez divertido.

El menor de los Mouri sintió un súbito escalofrío recorriéndole el estómago y el bajo vientre, pero se cuidó muy bien de no demostrarlo.

–Parece un joven inteligente, ¿podría adivinarlo? –respondió, en un susurro perfumado. Su aliento olía a algo que parecía el fresco aroma de las flores de su jardín. Levantó la mano enguantada y pasó uno de sus dedos por el labio inferior de Motochika.

En respuesta, éste mordisqueó la punta de ese dedo, tironeando con cuidado de la tela hasta sacarle el guante y pasar su lengua por los delgados dígitos, sin cortar el contacto visual.

Un escalofrió recorrió a Shojumaru, que no podía dejar de admirar esos brillantes ojos y la tibia lengua que lo acariciaba.

–Qué ojos más hermosos –dijo en voz baja, levantando la otra mano y sujetando con ambas el rostro de Motochika. Lo atrajo despacio hacia sí, pues la diferencia de alturas era de unos quince centímetros y ni siquiera parándose en puntas de pie lograba alcanzarlo.

El muchacho sonrió por el cumplidom dejándose guiar por las finas manos hasta la misma altura.

–Oh, sí, esto va a ser bueno –pensó para sí mismo, para luego succionar el labio inferior del castaño y mordisquearlo.

El gemido que Mouri dejó escapar de su boca delicada fue devastadoramente sensual para quien lo escuchaba.

No siendo una persona con mucho autocontrol, Motochika dio rienda suelta a su deseo tras aquel sonido. Profundizó el beso, probando cada rincón de esa tibia cavidad mientras metía las manos por el saco de Shojumaru, deshaciéndose de la molesta corbata y luego abriendo la camisa, arrancando los botones en el camino.

–Ah... Qué impetuoso –sonrió lascivamente el de ojos pardos, llevando sus manos a las muñecas de Chousokabe y sujetándolas con fuerza–. Ahora trabajas para nosotros, así que tienes que seguir mis órdenes...

–¿Entonces deberé cobrarte también por esto? –preguntó el muchacho, juguetón, inclinando aún más la cabeza para lamer su delgado cuello.

–Se te pagará de acuerdo al servicio que des –replicó Shojumaru, divertido, mientras dejaba caer el otro guante y acariciaba la cabeza cana con movimientos suaves.

–¿Y qué es lo que deseas, Mouri-san? –añadió Chousokabe con el mismo tono. Todo su ser irradiaba deseo y salvajismo, como una bestia. Libre del agarre del otro, paseó sus manos por el pecho a medio desnudar mientras seguía atacando con su boca el cuello del castaño.

–Sólo a ti –replicó el de cabello oscuro, apretando su cuerpo contra el joven.

–Excelente respuesta –Motochika enredó sus piernas para derribarlo suavemente sobre el pasto y comenzar a deslizarse hacia terrenos más bajos, mordisqueando toda la piel en su camino y deteniendose en sus rosados pezones, mientras desabrochaba sin dificultades el cinturon y pantalon verdes.

–Vas rápido... –susurró el jefe, sujetando el cabello de Chousokabe y tironeando de él para llevar su cabeza hasta arriba y poder besarlo.

–¿Debería parar? Olvidé tomar en cuenta tu edad –se burló el de pelo blanco, besándolo sin dejar de acariciar con una mano y pellizcar con la otra.

El indignado suspiro de Shojumaru terminó en una risotada.

–¿Qué edad tienes, majadero?

–Veinte –respondió el joven, trazando círculos por el vientre de Mouri hasta llegar al elástico de su ropa interior y delinearlo con suavidad, apenas separándolo de la piel.

–Vaya... soy sólo cuatro años mayor que tú, no es la gran cosa –se quejó Shojumaru, incorporándose y empujando a Chousokabe hasta tenderlo de espaldas. Trepándose a su cintura, cogió el cierre de la chaqueta púrpura con los dientes y lo deslizó hacia abajo.

El joven sonrió, mirando al cielo donde ya asomaban algunas estrellas, disfrutando del calor que irradiaba el otro, antes de volver su atención a él cuando sintió sus manos paseando bajo su camiseta.

Se sentó con esfuerzo para sacarse la ropa del torso, recorriéndole escalofríos por el frío viento.

–Será mejor que vayamos a otro sitio –reflexionó Mouri, sentándose derecho–. Vamos... Sígueme.

Motochika lo seguía, divertido al ver cómo sujetaba su ropa desarreglada e imposible de cerrar porque el joven casi la destrozara. Fue sorprendente la suerte que tuvieron para no cruzarse con nadie en el camino, hasta llegar a una elegante habitación que olía justo como el castaño.

–Bienvenido a mi dormitorio –invitó el dueño–, el único lugar donde estoy a salvo de las idioteces de mi hermano.

El muchacho se paseó por el enorme cuarto, olvidando por un momento por qué motivo habían llegado ahí.

–Sigue sorprendiéndome cómo Okimoto se mantiene en el poder –comentó, asomándose por los cristales del ventanal que daba al jardín.

–Eso es porque soy yo quien lo sostiene –replicó Shojumaru, subiéndose a su cama y desparramándose sobre ella–. Si estuviese solo, todo nuestro imperio se habría reducido a cenizas.

–Oh... –fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta, antes de sentir cómo se movía el colchón por el peso del otro, que gateaba hasta quedar en cuatro patas sobre él.

Shojumaru miró hacia arriba y sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los ojos de mar de Motochika.

–Eres una aparición, un espíritu embrujador –sonrió, estirando la mano y acariciando el rostro del chico–. Me has atrapado por completo...

–Me siento halagado –respondió el Demonio, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la caricia–, parece que eres una persona muy importante...

Regreso su atención a la camisa y chaqueta, ayudándole a sacárselas mientras depositaba húmedos besos en su cuello y hombros.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –la pregunta salió en un susurro, mezclada con un sonoro gemido.

–Para mantenerte encubierto y tener a Aki entre las principales zonas –respondió el otro, acariciando con su nariz el semiendurecido miembro sobre la tela–. No cualquiera hace eso...

–Si nadie sabe de mí, es porque así debe ser... el líder es mi hermano, no yo...

–Debe tener sus ventajas... –dijo Motochika, deshaciéndose despacio del resto de ropa del castaño y soltando su aliento contra su erección–. Poder disfrutar del anonimato... –añadió. antes de lamer el costado desde la base hasta la punta, limpiando con su lengua una gota que comenzaba a escurrir.

–Eso no es algo que yo disfrute particularmente –gimió Mouri, sujetando de nuevo la cabeza platinada con su mano nerviosa.

–Hmmm –reflexionó el otro, devorando de golpe toda su extensión y comenzando un subir y bajar lento, mientras jugueteaba paseando los dedos por sus testículos.

Las piernas de Shojumaru se doblaron espasmódicamente. El joven levantó la mirada para admirar las exquisitas caras que hacía Mouri mientras lo atendía, acelerando para ver hasta dónde lo podía llevar.

Los jadeos no se hicieron esperar. Parecía que no había barreras entre ellos, era algo extraño, sentían una atracción que parecía traída de otro mundo.

Motochika separó su boca para masajearlo con la mano.

–¿No tendrás problemas si te escuchan? –preguntó con voz grave, llevando su otra mano a desabotonar su propio pantalón.

–Estoy prácticamente solo en este piso... las otras dos habitaciones... son de mi padre y de mi hermano... y mi padre está bastante sordo –gemía entrecortadamente al hablar–. Mi hermano se la pasa con sus putas, así que me importa un bledo...

–Bien –sonrió Chousokabe, terminando su labor con sus pantalones y liberando su deseoso miembro. Soltó a Mouri por un momento para apoyarse sobre las manos a ambos lados de la cara del otro–. ¿Cómo lo vas a querer? –inquirió, como si en verdad estuviera vendiendo un servicio.

Mouri abrió la boca y respiró sonoramente, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Había estado a un paso de tener un orgasmo instantáneo. Todo su cuerpo se retorció.

–Qué pasa conmigo... –rió en voz baja, girando el sonrosado rostro hacia un costado.

El muchacho dejó que el comentario inflara su ego de macho y comenzó a mover la cadera, creando fricción entre las dos erecciones. Se apoyó en un codo y con la otra mano tironeó la cara del mayor para besarlo desesperadamente.

El de cabello oscuro se dejó hacer, perdido en ese torrente de pasión que lo tocaba con sus manos hirvientes.

–Nunca nadie me ha tenido así –susurró, cuando los labios de Motochika le dieron un respiro.

–Y aún no has probado lo demás... –respondió el joven con una sonrisa–. ¿Tienes algún lubricante o quieres... así? –cuestionó, poniendo sus manos sobre los firmes glúteos del castaño.

–Si vas a tener cuidado... –Shojumaru llevó la mano a la entrepierna de Chousokabe y apresó el poderoso miembro con ella–. Hazlo con cuidado o te lo arranco –amenazó, soltándolo y dejándose caer hacia atrás grácilmente.

El muchacho rió, incorporándose sobre sus rodillas para tener mejor control. Lo sujetó por la cadera, se escupió en la mano para lubricarse y se posicionó, comenzando a empujar con suavidad hasta que la punta pasó la apretada entrada.

–Ah... –el mayor se dobló sobre sí mismo, crispando los dedos.

Chousokabe apretó los ojos, encantado por la sensación, avanzando lentamente hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de Mouri.

–E-Estás tan estrecho... –comentó involuntariamente, antes de salir de él completamente y volver a entrar.

Shojumaru volvió a retorcerse, seguro de que esa vez sí se vendría si seguía escuchando esa voz profunda.

–Maldito... Qué rayos tienes... –gimió ahogadamente, apretando la cabeza contra la almohada.

–Ja.. No... No lo haces... muy seguido, ¿eh...? –preguntó Motochika, entrecortado, estableciendo una velocidad constante en sus embestidas.

Si no fuera por la actitud lasciva y conocedora del hombre, casi habría podido asegurar que era virgen por lo estrecho que estaba. Le encantaba y no creía poder aguantar mucho.

–Nadie me había llamado tanto la atención –murmuró Mouri, volviendo a jalarlo por los cabellos y lamiendo los labios del chico con actitud salvaje.

Chousokabe lo mordió con el mismo salvajismo y aceleró las estocadas, prestando atención con una de sus manos al miembro que bailoteaba entre los estómagos de ambos.

El orgasmo de Shojumaru fue instantáneo, no había pasado ni un minuto desde que el Demonio lo había apresado en su mano cuando un gemido sonoro y prolongado se escapó de los labios delgados.

El muchacho sonrió complacido para luego hundir la cara en su cuello, tomándole un rato más antes de salir de él y terminar vaciándose sobre el estomago del castaño. No era fanático de esas cosas, pero en ese momento le parecía tan erótica la imagen...

Mouri respiraba agitado, su chato vientre subía y bajaba aceleradamente. Llevó sus manos a él y lo recorrió con los dedos, llenándolos de aquella sustancia pegajosa. Acercó una mano a la boca y metió uno de los dedos en ella, saboreando lentamente. Su cabello transpirado se pegaba a su rostro.

–Maldición... –exclamó el Demonio ante la imagen, dejándose caer sobre él para besarlo con la misma desesperación de antes–. No hagas esas cosas o no podré ser suave la próxima vez... –advirtió, cuando necesitó aire y se separó del beso.

–Tú serás como yo te lo ordene –susurró el de cabellos castaños, levantando sus largas piernas y apresando con ellas la cadera de Motochika mientras sus brazos se aferraban a su cuello. Lo apretó tanto contra sí que le cortó la respiración por un instante.

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó el chico, divertido y excitado por el dominio del otro.

–Sí –los ojos de Shojumaru brillaban pérfidamente cuando bajó la mano y atrapó nuevamente el miembro del Demonio con ella–. Esto me pertenece... –lamió su oreja con lascivia.

El muchacho dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones en un gruñido y respondió:

–En... Entonces, tendrás que mantenerme ocupado...

Eran extrañas las sensaciones que le provocaba Mouri, de rechazo por su declarada posesividad y de infernal deseo por poseerlo de todos los modos posibles.

Shojumaru recorrió todo el cuello de Motochika con su lengua.

–¿Por qué me seguiste el juego? –preguntó, relamiéndose.

–¿Bromeas? –preguntó a su vez el otro, incrédulo–. No todos los días una cosa tan hermosa te pide con la mirada que te lo tires en ese mismo instante... –no era capaz de decirle que era algo más allá que eso, la conexión que sintió al instante, eso era cursi.

–Dices esas cosas con una impunidad tal que provoca corregirte de un golpe... –murmuró Mouri, en medio de una seguidilla de perturbadores escalofríos que le provocaban suspirar pesadamente y que lo conducirían seguramente a un nuevo clímax.

Revolvía el cabello cano con las manos nerviosas, mientras sus piernas se apretaban más en la cadera de Chousokabe y uno de los dedos de sus pies se hundía entre los glúteos del chico.

–Hey... –se quejó éste, con tono un tanto alarmado por el camino que quería seguir.

–No te preocupes –jadeó Shojumaru–. No me gusta ser el de arriba.

–Bien... –contestó Motochika, relajándose una vez más y bajando su cara a la altura del cuello de su contratista, para mordisquearlo y dejar trasos de saliva.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio, matizados sólo por los ruidos que hacían los labios de Chousokabe al humedecer su piel, Mouri preguntó en voz baja:

–¿Tan evidente fui...?

–No sé si alguien más se enteró, pero para mí fue muy obvio... –se detuvo pensativo un momento y luego soltó entre risas–: Debo ser como un perro que huele hormonas.

–¿Será que tú me deseaste desde el primer momento, igual que yo a ti? –los labios delgados del castaño se habían puesto pálidos otra vez.

Chousokabe hizo fuerza para separarse un poco de él y mirar sus bellos ojos pardos, enmarcados por largas pestañas. No quería admitirlo, pero desde que los había visto se había sentido embelesado por ellos.

Se inclinó para besar sus labios sensualmente, lentamente, y casi pidiendo permiso metió su lengua para danzar con la otra.

–Debe ser eso... –aceptó, luego de un largo minuto de haber compartido el beso.

El de cabello oscuro se relamió una vez más.

–Así que hermoso, eh... –casi salió como un susurro.

El Demonio rió quedo, acariciando su cuerpo, sintiendo como el calor lo invadía una vez más.

–Totalmente...

–Nunca me habían dicho nada así –confesó el de ojos pardos, sonrojándose levemente.

–Debieron ser ciegos... o idiotas –su voz sonaba divertida mientras se deslizaba para clavar sus dientes en las clavículas del mayor.

Las horas siguieron corriendo mientras el Demonio acarició cada uno de los rincones de la humanidad de Mouri, mientras lo tomaba una y otra vez hasta hacerlo dejarse la voz en cada grito.

No olvidando a qué había ido a esa casa, Motochika tuvo que marcharse para cumplir con su labor, pero el vívido recuerdo de la piel de Shojumaru y su tibio y definido aroma no dejaban de volver a él.

Pasó un mes hasta que volvió a tener una asignación por parte de los Mouri. Se le había avisado que se reuniera con el tal Akatsuki en un lugar del centro de la ciudad. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el mismo Shojumaru le salió al encuentro.

Poco faltó para que le saltara encima y lo tomara en ese mismo lugar. Tratando de guardar las apariencias por la escolta que acompañaba a Mouri, Chousokabe lo saludó con un ademán de la mano, pues si lo tocaba no creía poder resistirse.

El rostro del otro denotaba que se había percatado de sus intenciones, y lo que era mejor... que las compartía.

–Buenas tardes, Chousokabe-kun –saludó, con un movimiento de cabeza–. Aproveché que tenía cosas que hacer por aquí, así que te traje tu trabajo...

–Excelente... me gustaría discutir mi... agenda contigo... –"¿Que clase de patética excusa es ésa?", pensó–. Hay un par de cosas... –le echó una mirada recelosa a los hombres que lo escoltaban–. Si no te importa, me gustaría que fuera en privado...

–De hecho, sí, tenemos que hablar sobre tu asignación... –añadió Shojumaru, pensativo–. Pueden marcharse por ahora –indicó lánguidamente a sus guardaespaldas–. Los llamaré si necesito algo.

Los hombres se retiraron con una reverencia, dejando a los otros dos a solas. Se miraron largamente por unos instantes, transmitiendo todo en sus miradas.

–Conozco un buen lugar aquí... –susurró Shojumaru–. No hacen preguntas y cobran bien.

–Te sigo –fue la respuesta ahogada del joven.

Caminaron algunas cuadras, algo separados el uno del otro, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para no perderse en el mar de gente.

Una vez en el lugar, Mouri entró despacio, con parsimonia, como quien está acostumbrado a que le sirvan. Una mujer se le apareció y le hizo una profunda reverencia.

–Bienvenido, Shojumaru-sama –lo saludó. Echó una mirada a Chousokabe, que no se atrevía a entrar del todo–. ¿Viene con usted?

–Sí –respondió suavemente el de cabellos oscuros, sacando su billetera y extrayendo varios billetes grandes de ella–. La misma habitación de siempre... –le entregó el dinero a la mujer, que nuevamente se inclinó y desapareció detrás de un biombo con detalles dorados.

Siendo descubierto como su acompañante, Motochika se paró a su lado.

–Veo que eres cliente frecuente... –comentó, revisando el lugar. Aunque sencillo, se veía que sólo gente de dinero iba ahí.

–Digamos que sería un poco humillante no conocer a los competidores de mi rubro –replicó Mouri, con una sonrisa hipócrita–. Y no vengo tan seguido, pero sí dejo buenas propinas.

Chousokabe rió divertido. Ese hombre era de lo más extraño, de apariencia frágil y hermosa, un excelente actor para su familia y un bastardo por dentro... En ese momento se dio cuenta de que quería averiguar más sobre él, sobre el verdadero Shojumaru.

Cuando los hubieron conducido a la habitación, el castaño dio otro poco de dinero a la mujer y se encerró con Motochika.

–Necesito saber algo –dijo, apoyándose contra la puerta.

–¿Hmm? –musitó Motochika a modo de pregunta, sensualmente, arrinconándolo en ese mismo lugar mientras comenzaba a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

–¿Has estado con alguien en este tiempo que no nos vimos?

El muchacho se mordió la lengua. no muy seguro de si debía decirle la verdad. Un mes era mucho tiempo y estando ebrio se había metido con un par de mujerzuelas.

La mano de Shojumaru se prendió a la entrepierna del pantalón del otro.

–Responde –ordenó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Chousokabe apretó los ojos adolorido. Lo mejor era mentir, pero esos ojos parecían ver mas allá de todo.

–S-Sí...

Mouri resopló, molesto.

–Tendré que enseñarte... –murmuró, librándose de las manos de Chousokabe y empujándolo hacia la cama.

El muchacho se sacó los tenis cuando cayó sobre su trasero en el mullido colchón, no muy seguro de qué debía esperar.

–Te voy a enseñar a no darle esto a nadie más –susurró el de ojos pardos, trepándose sobre su cintura y comenzando a desvestirlo con lentitud–. Te voy a enseñar que tú eres de mi propiedad...

Se inclinó sobre él y hundió su lengua en el oído del muchacho.

–Mío, todo mío... Sólo mío...

El muchacho gimió al instante, invadiéndole pánico por las palabras y una excitación increíblemente extrema.

–Mouri... –llamó, mientras se movía para probar el sabor de su cuello.

–No quiero que te revuelques con nadie más... –decía éste, apretado contra el oído de Chousokabe–. No quiero que nadie más te toque...

–No desaparezcas por tanto tiempo... –se quejó Motochika, admitiendo que lo había extrañado. Incluso mientras se tiraba a esas muchachas, pensaba en él.

–He estado ocupado –replicó Mouri, molesto, levantándose y apoyándose sobre los codos–. ¿Crees que no quería dejar todo y salir corriendo a buscarte? Dejaste tu aroma impregnado en mi cama... no he querido cambiar las sábanas para no dejar de olerlo...

–¿Nadie más te ha tocado? –inqurió Motochika, un tanto incrédulo, ayudándolo a desvestirse.

–Incluso si así lo quisiera, estoy tan agotado al final del día que ni siquiera tengo ganas de buscar compañía.

Se incorporaron apenas para poder sacarse los pantalones y sentir su desnudez.

–Mmh, dices esas cosas y yo no puedo resistirme... –susurró Chousokabe, sentando a Mouri sobre él frente a frente, quien aferró sus piernas a la cintura del joven.

–Necesito paz, Chousokabe... Soy un manojo de nervios desde que me levanto hasta que me acuesto –Shojumaru apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho del chico.

El Demonio acaricio su cabello y bajó, rozando apenas su columna con las yemas de los dedos.

–¿Quieres que te haga olvidar...? –ofreció en un susurro.

–Dámelo todo... –pidió el de ojos pardos, sin moverse–. Dame todo lo que tengas... Destroza mis sentidos, mi razón, mátame y revíveme una y otra vez...

–Lo que ordenes... Mouri-san –abrazó la delgada figura y con fuerza lo derribó sobre su espalda–. Te daré todo lo que desees... –agregó, con total sensualidad y entrega.

Como prometió, le entregó todo lo que tenía de energía en ese momento, lo tomó de todas las maneras que logró imaginar hasta que no pudo más; hasta que terminaron aferrados el uno al otro en la cama, jadeantes e incapacitados para siquiera cambiar de posición. Agotado, Shojumaru se quedó dormido y, en contra de su naturaleza, Motochika lo acarició y consintió, sin nada más que el deseo de verlo dormir tranquilamente.


	2. Episodio 02

_**Acto II: La suciedad**_

Durante seis largos meses, así fueron todos sus encuentros, furtivos y casuales. Cada vez que se veían era porque Mouri lo exigía. Conforme avanzaba el tiempo aumentaba el número de visitas, pero aun así al joven Chousokabe le frustraba no tener siquiera un poco de control en su extraña relación.

De todas formas, era Mouri quien pagaba el sueldo y quien disponía de todo, así que renunciar a eso también habría significado renunciar a su buena paga. Esporádica, en comparación a los encuentros, pero aun así cuantiosa.

Y, además, estaba el asunto de la irrefrenable desesperación que lo atacaba cuando lo tenía cerca. Mouri Shojumaru era como una estatua bellamente esculpida, un ser de formas gráciles y armónicas, completamente seductor y atrapante, hipnotizante. Chousokabe se llenaba de deseo con sólo verlo cruzarse de piernas y balancear un pie, como tenía por costumbre hacer cuando estaba impaciente por algo. O la forma desinteresada en que se quitaba el pelo de la cara, con un delicado movimiento de sus manos enguantadas. O la manera en que arqueaba las cejas cuando lo miraba, rasgando más sus hermosos ojos pardos.

–¡Agh! –gruñó frustrado, despeinando su cabellera, ¿cómo podía estar pensando en esas cosas cuando debía estar concentrado?–. Estás trabajando, Motochika... –se regañó a sí mismo, volviendo su atención a una pequeña portezuela perdida en un callejón. Estaba esperando a que apareciera el dueño del lugar para disponer de él como le había sido ordenado, precisamente por Shojumaru.

No tardó mucho en aparecer el dichoso sujeto, era un hombre nervioso que miró paranoico a todos lados antes de atravesar el callejón hasta la puertecilla. Justo cuando la abrió, antes de poder entrar, Motochika ya estaba a su lado obligándolo a callar.

La cosa fue sencilla, un profundo corte en la garganta y ya estaba tirado en el suelo de su sala, desangrándose. El joven se sentó en el silloncito, hurgando en sus bolsillos para encontrar una cajetilla vacía.

–No te importa, ¿verdad? –preguntó al cadáver, mientras revisaba su ropa en busca de cigarrillos. El hombre levantó entonces, con lo último de su fuerza, una mano para atacar el cuello del Demonio, manchándole el rostro y la ropa con su sangre. Por desgracia, el esfuerzo sólo acelero el fluir de la sangre, matándolo rápidamente.

Motochika dejó escapar una leve exclamación de asco.

–Tendré que cambiarme de nuevo ahora... –masculló, molesto. Se había arreglado especialmente para ver a Shojumaru.

Se quitó la chaqueta, quedándose en la delgada camisa blanca sin mangas, y suspiró al ver que la sangre también la había manchado. Bueno, aún tenía un par de horas hasta ver al otro, así que podría pasar a cambiarse. Tomó sus cosas y salió distraído, frotándose los brazos al enfrentar la fría noche.

Se paró en seco apenas dio un par de pasos alejándose de la portezuela, con un semblante confundido.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –interrogó, sorprendido.

Mouri Shojumaru se hallaba de pie junto a la entrada del conductor de su coche preferido, en verde pálido. Respiraba acelerado y trataba de recuperar un ritmo normal.

–Creí que te vería más tarde... –dijo Motochika, no muy seguro de acercarse pues estaba hecho un desastre.

–Bueno, veo que hice bien en venir antes –replicó Shojumaru.

Sabía que debía preocuparse por lo que hubiese podido salir mal, pero en ese instante sintió una cosa indescriptible al ver a su hombre bañado en sangre.

–¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? –preguntó, cerrando la portezuela del auto y caminando cadenciosamente hacia Motochika, contoneándose como siempre hacía cuando lo tenía delante.

–Hice lo que ordenaste –bufó éste, molesto porque dudara de su capacidad–, sólo que el tipo se negaba a morir, se quiso agarrar de mí y me ensució... Es todo.

Aunque le fastidiaba que lo cuestionara por su trabajo, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa furtiva al ver como se acercaba el delgado hombre.

Mouri se detuvo frente a él y se relamió despacio el labio inferior.

–Motochika –dijo, con la mirada oscura fija en el rostro del de cabellos canos.

–¿Hmm? –masculló el aludido, ampliando su sonrisa y mostrando todos sus dientes filosos al escuchar su nombre con esa sensual voz.

Shojumaru llevó las manos al pecho de Chousokabe, apoyando las palmas sobre la ropa ensangrentada y manchando la tela de sus guantes.

–Ahora... Tómame ahora –susurró, acercando sus labios a los de su sirviente–. Destrózame...

El muchacho apretó los ojos, gruñendo excitado, para atacar sus labios con un beso desesperado mientras lo empujaba con fuerza contra el muro del callejón.

–Creí que detestabas la suciedad... –se burló, mientras mordía su cuello y bajaba sus manos al firme trasero de Shojumaru.

–¿Te has percatado de quién me hace desear estas cosas? –jadeó Mouri, girándose para darle la espalda.

Se apretó contra la pared inmunda, apoyando el mentón sobre el hombro y mirando a Motochika con ojos llenos de lujuria.

–Es porque estás cubierto de inmundicia... porque te quiero dentro mío ahora... que soy capaz de soportar este lugar espantoso...

La sonrisa salvaje, sumada a la sangre seca en su rostro y cuello, le daba un aspecto animal al Demonio, quien pegó el cuerpo contra la espalda de Mouri, llevando rápidamente las manos a desabrochar el pantalón del castaño. Éste dejó salir un sonoro gemido cuando sintió la presión en su espalda de una dura pieza.

Chousokabe no pudo evitar reírse y mordisquear su oreja.

–Lamento decepcionarte, pero es mi arma... –dijo, mientras lo soltaba un momento para sacarla de su pantalón.

Shojumaru resopló.

–Vaya, yo ya me estaba ilusionando.

–No es tanta la diferencia... –se defendió el joven, mirando la pistola en su mano.

El castaño se giró para encararlo y le quitó suavemente la dichosa arma, apuntando a su pecho con su mirada retadora.

–No vas a asustar a nadie si no le quitas el seguro antes... –se burló Chousokabe en voz baja.

El de cabello castaño lo miró, fastidiado.

–Nunca he disparado un arma –admitió, con el pantalón a medio abrir bajo la chaqueta oscura.

–Eres la mano derecha del lider de Aki, ¿por qué demonios no estás armado...? –preguntó el Demonio, apenas cayendo en cuenta de que jamas lo había visto cargando algo para su propia protección.

–No necesito eso, tengo escolta... –un grito cortó las palabras de Mouri, quien volteó instintivamente en dirección a aquella voz y se abrochó los pantalones velozmente.

Un grupo de cinco sujetos, bastante grandes, se hallaba en la puerta del lugar donde Motochika había llevado a cabo su encargo.

–Tú... –murmuró uno, acercándose al de cabellos canos. La sangre que lo empapaba era prueba suficiente de que tenía que ver algo con el chiquero rojizo que rodeaba al sujeto muerto dentro de la instalación.

–Son sus hombres –susurró Chousokabe, dando un paso delante de Shojumaru.

El de pelo castaño pretendió esconderse detrás de su espalda mientras en realidad devolvía el artefacto al cinturón de Motochika. ¿Cómo era posible que el joven lo escudara, tan seguro de sí mismo?

–Motochika... –llamó, no muy convencido.

–No te preocupes... –volteó apenas sobre su hombro para ver dónde estaba–. Sólo no te alejes demasiado.

–¿Seguro que puedes? –preguntó Mouri, con un preocupado tono musical.

Un chasquido de dientes fue la molesta respuesta que obtuvo, antes de que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el joven diera tiros certeros en cada uno de los sujetos que los amenazaban. Si bien no todos los disparos fueron mortales, al menos les dio tiempo para dar media vuelta tranquilamente y abordar el auto del castaño. Si algo era cierto en toda la reputación del muchacho, era que se había convertido en Demonio sólo después de alcanzar el nivel de su maestro y verdadero demonio, Shimazu Yoshihiro.

Mouri condujo por varios minutos en el más absoluto silencio, demostrando una habilidad realmente pasmosa para llevar el coche. Motochika se asombró de no haberlo visto conducir nunca antes, pues lo hacía muy bien.

–Así que... –se atrevió a retomar la charla donde la habían dejado–. Dices que no necesitas aprender a usar un arma porque tienes a tu escolta... ¿Y si los matan?

–Eso nunca pasará –respondió el castaño, con petulancia.

–¿Y si no estuvieran? Imagina que yo hubiese supuesto que estabas armado...

Shojumaru abrió la boca para contestar, pero no halló respuestas lógicas o válidas para eso.

–¡Idiota! Te enseñaré a disparar pero tendrás que cargar con algo siempre, ¿vale? –espetó, mientras se decía mentalmente que si le preocupaba el bienestar de Mouri era sólo por que era quien mejor le pagaba por sus trabajos.

–Oh... ¿Te preocupa lo que pueda pasarme? –deslizó el de ojos pardos, mirándolo fijamente cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo.

Chousokabe frunció el ceño, sonrojado, y devolvió su vista al camino.

–No tiene nada que ver... También te cobraré por eso...

Mouri puso una expresión pícara en su rostro cuando el semáforo cambió de color y arrancó.

–Si tanto te interesa... puedes estar oficialmente con nosotros –susurró, levantando la mano de la palanca de cambios y apoyándola en la entrepierna del joven.

–Va en contra de mi política y lo sabes... –éste cerró los ojos, disfrutando el roce de los dedos del castaño sobre la tela de su pantalón.

Sin darse cuenta, Shojumaru condujo otro rato en silencio hacia las afueras. Se detuvo en un costado del camino oscurecido y apagó el motor, mirando fijamente a su sirviente.

–¿No puedes hacerlo por mí? –preguntó dulcemente, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Chousokabe.

Por algún motivo, el Demonio se sintió tentado a decir que sí, pero el pánico de pertenecerle –ahora sí– en todos los aspectos a Shojumaru le aterró. Si había algo que podía asegurar amar en la vida, era su libertad.

–No insistas... –pidió, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, el de ojos oscuros levantó la cabeza.

–Tú y yo hemos dejado algo sin terminar –le recordó, mirándolo fijamente.

–Oh, tienes razón... –se giró para encararlo–. ¿Aquí?

–Podemos revolcarnos en la tierra fría si gustas, o podemos usar el asiento trasero –ofreció Mouri, sarcástico.

Chousokabe se carcajeó por unos momentos, tentado a pedirle hacerlo en el lodo, tan sólo por ver hasta dónde lo podía llevar.

Shojumaru lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

–Eres un cerdo... –masculló, pegándole un cachetazo en el brazo.

–Y te encanta... –se defendió el joven, mientras abría su puerta para pasarse a la parte trasera.

El otro bajó del coche, lo rodeó y sujetó a Motochika por la camisa ensangrentada, alejándolo del vehículo.

–No, mi bestia, si así lo quieres, así lo haremos –susurró, mientras caminaba hacia atrás sin soltarlo y le daba veloces lamidas en los labios.

Había sido una tarde húmeda por lo que el pasto estaba mojado y lleno de lodo.

Shojumaru tumbó a Motochika de espaldas sobre el barro frío y se trepó sobre él, levantando la camisa manchada de rojo y dejando al descubierto ese cuerpo que tanto lo provocaba. Se arrancó los guantes, dejó caer su propia chaqueta sobre el pasto húmedo y lo besó apasionadamente, casi sofocándolo.

Chousokabe se dejaba hacer, le encantaba cómo el castaño iba en contra de su pulcra personalidad para revolcarse con él. Se abrazó a la delgada figura, deslizando sus manos por todo su cuerpo, manchándolo con lodo desde las mejillas hasta el pantalón.

–Mira lo que me haces hacer... –se quejó Shojumaru, luchando con el cinturón del de cabellos canos.

–Quizás eres igual a mí y sólo necesitabas a alguien a quien culpar por ello... –se burló éste, ayudándole a quitar el cinturón y desabrochar el pantalón.

–No... –Mouri arrojó lejos el cinturón y abrió lo suficiente el pantalón para poder meter su mano dentro de la ropa interior y sacar el miembro de Chousokabe–. Tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada... y es por eso justamente que te deseo tanto, que te anhelo con cada fibra de mi ser... –lamió la extensión ardientemente–. Eres todo lo que siempre he intentado erradicar de mi vida, todo lo que siempre he querido controlar... mi bestia desbocada...

–A-Alto... –pidió Motochika, jalándolo por la barbilla para besarlo. Se iba a venir de tan sólo verlo cubierto de lodo y diciendo esas cosas, sumado a como lo chupaba...

Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas, aún besándolo, y se deshizo del pantalón de Mouri.

–Ven aquí... –rogó, sentándose sobre su trasero desnudo, haciendo gestos por la fría tierra para que el castaño lo montara, utilizando sus hombros como base para impulsarse.

La única luz que los iluminaba ahora era la de los faros de los coches que pasaban de vez en cuando, que se alcanzaba a filtrar hasta donde estaban ellos.

Sus besos sabían a tierra y las caricias comenzaban a raspar por el lodo, pero para el castaño eso sólo agregaba más erotismo al acto. El hecho de imaginarse como viles bestias follando en la tierra le enfermaba y a la vez lo encendía a niveles inimaginables.

Chousokabe necesitaba más y lo arrojó sobre el lodo de la cara al suelo, para penetrarlo rápidamente una vez más, con fuerza y velocidad.

–E-Eres un… Ah, perro… callejero… –susurró entre sonoros gemidos el afectado.

El joven se inclinó sobre él, tratando de sonreír sin disminuir el ritmo, haciendo que la saliva escurriera por su boca cayendo a la espalda y nuca del otro.

–Y tú un conejito… an…ansioso por que… lo devore… –contraatacó aferrándose a sus muslos, sintiendo cerca el orgasmo–. Ah… Mouri… –gimió luego de unos minutos, llevando una de sus manos a atender el miembro del castaño mientras mordisqueaba su espalda.

El solo contacto del barro frío en su piel tan sensible, sumado a los gemidos que profería el muchacho, elevó rápidamente al clímax a Shojumaru, dejándolo salir todo junto con un alarido y, como en efecto dominó, Chousokabe terminó muy dentro de él, apoyando la frente en la delgada espalda con la camisa impregnada de lodo, tomándose unos segundos ambos para recuperar el aliento hasta que el frío les hizo moverse.

Shojumaru se desplomó sobre el barro de cara al cielo, con el cabello enredado y sucio.

–Eso fue... –susurró, con la vista perdida.

El Demonio se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y comenzo a reír estúpidamente.

–No lo puedo creer... ¡Diablos! –exclamó entre sus risas, aún perdido en lo extremo del acto.

–Fue increíble –balbuceó el elegante aristócrata, embarrado de pies a cabeza.

–Lo fue... –afirmó el muchacho, encantado con la imagen del otro, tirado donde estaba–. Volvamos antes de que te resfríes, no quiero que me culpes luego...

Mouri se puso de pie con esfuerzo, tratando en vano de sacarse un poco de suciedad.

–¿Dónde tenías guardado a ese semental, que apenas ahora me lo muestras? –preguntó, mientras recogía su ropa y trataba de ponérsela.

–No me gustan los hoteles –fue su simple respuesta, mientras se levantaba para poder subirse el pantalón.

–¿O sea que tendremos que vivir en la tierra, como animales? –inquirió el de pelo oscuro, imitándolo con los pantalones.

–No suena tan mal... –se burló Motochika, ganándose una mirada asqueada de parte del otro–. Pero no creo correr con tanta suerte. ¿Te parece bien mi casa?

–Estaba a punto de decirte eso mismo. No puedo regresar a la mansión con estas fachas –Mouri sonó petulante–. ¿Tienes dónde lavar mi ropa?

–No realmente, duerme en mi casa y por la mañana la llevo a la lavandería... –ofreció.

Mouri entró al auto y lo miró con expresión de confusión e indignación.

Motochika le fue dando direcciones durante el trayecto hasta que entraron a su barrio. Mouri no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz por el nido de ratas donde vivía el joven.

–Es en serio, Motochika. Deberías aceptar mi propuesta y venir a nuestra mansión.

–Nop –dijo cuando el auto se detuvo y bajó, guiándolo a la puerta de su casita–. Bienvenido a la residencia Chousokabe y todo eso...

Shojumaru entró con cierto recelo, pero no le sorprendió lo que encontró. El lugar era pequeño y sencillo. Después de haberse revolcado con el Demonio en el lodo, cualquier lugar que tuviera una cama o un futón era un lujo.

–¿Quieres tomar un baño? Te prestaré una camisa o algo, en un par de horas va a amanecer y podré llevar tu ropa a la lavanderia –ofreció el dueño de casa, sacándose la camisa y pasándose la mano por el cuello, asqueado de sí mismo.

–Báñate conmigo –pidió el de cabello oscuro, aunque sonó más como una orden.

Motochika lo pensó por un momento, por lo pequeño de su baño, pero definitivamente no despreciaría la oportunidad de manosearlo ahí.

–Vale...

Mouri dejó caer toda su ropa sucia al lado de la puerta del cuarto y entró despacio, encendiendo la luz y mirándose en el espejo.

–Soy un asco –murmuró, poniendo una mueca de desagrado en su boca.

–Combina con tus ojos... –se burló Motochika, entrando directo a la ducha. Por más que lo hubiera disfrutado, realmente sentía asco de sí mismo.

La bañera no era tan pequeña, pero tenían poco espacio para moverse.

–Me vas a tener que lavar... –susurró Shojumaru, entrando detrás de él y empujándolo contra la pared, besándolo con ardor y paseando las manos por su trabajada espalda.

El muchacho respondía a sus besos tratando de alcanzar el jabón, para hacer espuma en sus manos y comenzar a acariciar la espalda del castaño con la olorosa sustancia.

Su cabello caía pesado, pegandose a su cara mientras continuaba con su labor; dejarse limpio y complacer a Shojumaru.

Éste se colocó debajo de la regadera, recibiendo el agua con la cara levantada y los ojos cerrados. Dejó que el agua se metiera a su boca entreabierta mientras se revolvía el pelo con las manos, tratando de librarse de la mugre que se había enredado en él.

–Realmente eres hermoso... –susurró Chousokabe para sí mismo, o eso esperaba.

Mouri abrió los ojos, sorprendido al escuchar aquello.

–Lo dices sólo para complacerme –respondió, en voz baja, mientras desviaba la mirada.

–Quizá... –Motochika lo arrinconó contra el muro, probando la limpia piel de su cuello.

–Efectivamente –Shojumaru giró la cabeza y lo empujó despacio hacia atrás, apoyando la mano sobre su pecho.

El muchacho chasqueó los dientes.

–Como sea –para luego salir del baño.

El castaño se quedó unos segundos más bajo la ducha y luego cerró el agua.

–Toalla –mandó, sacando la mano fuera de la cortina.

Motochika, que apenas cruzaba la puerta, le gritó para informarle que estaba colgada a un lado.

–Niño consentido –pensó.

–¿Te recuerdo quién te paga? –dijo Shojumaru, en voz alta y autoritaria–. Obedece.

Chousokabe regresó con una expresión de molestia y puso la toalla en la mano demandante.

–¿Algo más, Su Excelencia?

Mouri se envolvió en la toalla y salió de la ducha, parándose frente a él y mirándolo con expresión intimidante.

–Sécame.

El muchacho comenzaba a fastidiarse con esa actitud pero hizo como se le decía, aunque no sin balbucear maldiciones.

–En silencio.

Los ojos de zafiro tomaron un cariz amenazante, pero el rostro de Shojumaru no se movía, así que Motochika obedeció apretando los labios. Cuando se agachó para secarle las piernas, el de cabello castaño levantó el pie y lo apoyó con fuerza sobre su hombro.

–Tú vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, y si no te gusta, te puedes ir buscando otro trabajo –sentenció, con tono de acero–. Lo que significa que espero que idioteces como la que dijiste hace un rato no se repitan... –bajó el pie despacio y se paró muy derecho–. Sé que a la mitad más uno de los que me conocen no les agrado y que me tratan por conveniencia, así que no necesito aduladores improvisados. Si vas a decir una idiotez de ésas, que sea porque la sientes, no para quedarme bien. No te voy a pagar más o menos por decirla.

El muchacho se levantó al fin. La diferencia en alturas podía ser intimidante pero no era ésa la razón; lo atrajo por la barbilla para besarlo a la fuerza.

–Como si me importara un carajo quedar bien contigo... –murmuró, bajando para morder el filo de su barbilla–. Después de medio año deberías conocerme mejor.

Mouri se pasó los dedos por la piel mordida, con una expresión de molestia en el rostro. Salió del baño detrás de Chousokabe y se metió en su habitación. Dobló la toalla con cuidado y la dejó en el suelo, acostándose desnudo como estaba en el futón deshecho que era la cama del Demonio.

El dueño del lugar se acostó a su lado, tironeando como pudo algo con qué taparse.

Durante el resto de la noche no se tocaron. Shojumaru cayó lentamente dormido, contrariado por la respuesta ambigua del muchacho.

Por la mañana, el castaño encontró la habitación vacía y una camiseta grande extendida en donde había dormido el muchacho cano. Se la puso y husmeó por el cuarto. Sólo llamó su atención un par de fotografías amontonadas sobre una mesita, arriba de un montón de papeles viejos.

Las levantó con inseguridad. No le gustaba revolver cosas ajenas, pues odiaba que hicieran lo mismo con las suyas, pero la curiosidad pudo más.

En una pudo distinguir a Chousokabe con un máximo de doce años. Era delgado y pequeño, lleno de golpes y riendo desquiciadamente, apoyado en el hombro de un muchacho más o menos de la misma edad, de pelo castaño y tuerto. Estaba igual de golpeado perom a diferencia del Demoniom su cara era de claro fastidio.

La otra eran los dos mismos muchachos abrazados, más grandes y en uniforme de preparatoria, ambos cubriendo un ojo del otro y sacando la lengua.

Shojumaru observó ambas fotografías con detenimiento y luego las dejó donde las había encontrado, buscando alguna prenda de ropa interior que pudiera ponerse. Revolviendo uno de los cajones de la habitación, encontró un par de boxers grises y suspiró aliviado al sentir una protección del aire frío en su entrepierna.

Se dejó caer sentado en el futón, con las piernas dobladas y los pies helados escondidos bajo ellas.

No esperó mucho cuando el muchacho entró por la puerta, con el traje envuelto en una bolsa.

–Hey... Creí que dormirías más...

–Tengo insomnio crónico –sonrió Mouri, con aspecto cansado.

Había algo en esa sonrisa que no se parecía en nada a la actitud soberbia de la noche anterior.

–Oh, tu ropa está lista –comentó Motochika, dejando el bulto sobre un brazo del sillón.

Shojumaru se quedó donde estaba, muy quieto.

–Estoy acostumbrado a que me menosprecien, por eso tengo que hacerme valer todo el tiempo –dijo de pronto, aún inmóvil–. Si, sé que te da igual, pero bueno –añadió, girando el rostro aun más para evitar la mirada de Motochika, si era que lo miraba.

El muchacho suspiró cansado, yendo a la cocina como si lo ignorara, para hurgar en uno de los cajones junto a la estufa, volver y tumbarse a un lado de él.

–En serio no me gustan los hoteles... –murmuró ausente, viendo al frente.

–¿Qué es lo que intentas? –preguntó Shojumaru, con un tono que no se sabía si era de enojo o desesperación.

Sin voltear a verlo, Chousokabe le ofreció su mano abierta, con una llave sobre ella.

–Ven cuando quieras...

El de ojos pardos lo miró, sin entender.

–Es... Es la llave de la casa –explicó el de cabello cano cuando el otro no la tomó. No se atrevía a encararlo, temiendo que viera el ligero sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas.

Mouri se incorporó y gateó sobre el colchón para verlo de frente.

–¿Qué tienes? –preguntó, con una voz increíblemente dulce.

Los ojos azules del muchacho resaltaban increíblemente sobre su rostro, que ahora estaba mucho más rojo por culpa del insistente castaño.

–Nada... –intentó echarse para atrás instintivamente, cosa impedida por el respaldo del sillón–. Si no la quieres, está bien, seguiremos como antes...

–¿Seguir como antes? No entiendo de qué hablas –susurró Shojumaru, acercando su rostro al de Motochika. Sus labios delgados se apretaban y sus ojos oscuros brillaban.

La delicada cara del castaño siempre tenía el mismo efecto sobre Motochika, lo dejaba estupefacto deseando besarlo, respirando su aliento... Abrió la boca pero no sabía realmente qué decir. Levantó su mano para aferrarla a la nuca de Mouri y lamer sus labios suavemente.

Una oleada de calor ardiente recorrió la entrepierna de Shojumaru, cortando su respiración por un breve segundo. Estiró los brazos de piel sedosa y abrazó a Chousokabe con fuerza, con desesperación, mientras respondía a ese beso salvaje.

–Háblame... –pidió el de ojos pardos, hablando en los instantes en que separaba sus labios de los de Motochika para respirar–. Háblame, por favor...

Era la primera vez que no le ordenaba algo y le gustó. Si bien le excitaba endemoniadamente el dominio del otro, iba en contra de sus principios.

–¿De qué... quieres que te hable? –concedió el Demonio, acariciando suavemente su espalda.

–¿Te intereso de verdad...? –sollozó Shojumaru, apretando el rostro contra el cuello del otro.– ¿O es sólo mi dinero lo que quieres?

–No es tanto lo que me pagas, si fuera eso... –Chousokabe se mordió un labio, no muy seguro de lo que quería decir. Aun si no lo decía, Mouri pudo notar cómo se aceleraba nervioso su corazón, lo tenía en sus manos.

–No quiero meterme contigo y luego ver cómo te vas –murmuró el de cabello castaño.

Sabía que no debía hablar de esas cosas, pero le urgía desesperadamente sujetar a Motochika para que no se alejara de él bajo ninguna circunstancia. Lo necesitaba, no sabía bien para qué, pero algo en su interior le gritaba que no debía permitir que se fuera.

–No planeo hacerlo... –replicó el joven, sujetando una de sus manos y poniendo la llave ahí–. Y si lo hago, siempre puedes venir por mí.

La sonrisa que le dedicaba era por mucho muy diferente a las llenas de lujuria que siempre ponía cuando estaban juntos, era... dulce.

Mouri se despegó de su escondite y miró fijamente al Demonio, con los ojos enrojecidos.

–Nunca he tenido nada que sea para mí, todo ha sido para mi hermano o lo he tenido que compartir con él, nunca... nunca he tenido el mérito de disfrutar de algo propio, y menos ahora que tengo que correrle detrás para ver que no venda el patrimonio familiar por una prostituta...

Se tragó las lágrimas, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–Tú te vas a quedar conmigo, ¿verdad? –preguntó, ansioso y nervioso–. Vas a ser para mí, ¿verdad?

–No planeo irme con tu hermano... es feo –el Demonio hizo un gesto de asco y se rió, acariciando el rostro de Shojumaru–. En serio... no quiero estar con nadie más...

Mouri se acurrucó en ese abrazo protector, sintiéndose muy débil de pronto.

Chousokabe lo acariciaba dejando salir el aire pesadamente, estaba lleno de una sensación tibia que no se atrevía a explorar. Tan sólo permaneció así, disfrutando del momento, hasta que el celular del otro comenzó un vibrar insistentemente. La casa de Mouri no se podía mantener sin su guía.


	3. Episodio 03

_**Acto III: La ira**_

Un año y medio transcurrió desde que aquellos dos se habían conocido. Ahora se encontraban viviendo una relación llena de pasión, más íntima ya que Shojumaru iba cuando se le antojaba, a la hora que se le antojaba.

–¿Qué haces con las luces apagadas? –preguntó Motochika al aire, en cuanto abrió la puerta de su casa.

–Te he esperado casi por tres horas… ¿Dónde estabas, si se puede saber? –preguntó a su vez la mano derecha del líder de Aki, con su voz rígida.

–Tenía trabajo, te lo dije la última vez –respondió el joven, entrando tranquilamente a la cocina para servirse un trago, mientras arrojaba sin cuidado su chaqueta al suelo.

Shojumaru se puso de pie y lo siguió a la pequeña cocina.

–Motochika, ya sabes cómo son las reglas –espetó, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

–Te dije que tenía trabajo –devolvió el aludido, fastidiado, antes de beberse de un sorbo el liquido amarillento y sacudir la cabeza, disfrutando de la sensación quemante que le dejaba en la garganta.

–No me hagas repetir lo que ya te he dicho –la voz de Mouri era fría–. Apégate a mis condiciones o busca algo más.

El muchacho lo miró largamente con el fastidio aún instalado en su cara, para luego sonreirle y besarlo, empujándolo contra la pared.

Estaba cansado, había estado cazando al último sujeto por dos días enteros y la cabeza lo estaba matando, pero no podía estar frente al castaño y mantenerse tranquilo.

El beso tomó por sorpresa a Mouri, quien respondió pronto, abrazando a Motochika con necesidad, como si las manos le quemaran donde lo tocaba.

Se despegó de la pared y fue llevando al de cabello cano hacia la salita, tumbándose en el sillón con él encima.

Todos los movimientos del joven eran rápidos, quería comerlo de un bocado, terminar pronto para descargar toda la tensión y poder descansar. Los besos sabían a un fuerte alcohol y tabaco, provocándole a Mouri cierto desagrado y morbo, prendiéndolo enormemente.

–Cuanto más... sucio estás... –decía, mientras llevaba las manos al cinturón de Chousokabe–. Cuanto más... animal te ves, cuanto más... descuidado estás... Tu aroma, tu mirada...

No podía hablar con claridad, ese olor recio lo mareaba y excitaba a un nivel indescriptible.

–Más te deseo...

–Estás enfermo... –se rió Motochika, incorporándose apenas para dejar caer el pantalón hasta sus rodillas y arrancar el de Shojumaru–. Me vuelves loco... –añadió, arrojándose sobre él y rozando sus miembros juntos.

Rápidamente se posicionó y entró de un movimiento sin ningín aviso, arrancándole un grito de dolor y placer al castaño.

–Ah... –el gemido que siguió al grito se alargó por varios segundos–. Destrózame... Toma cada parte de mí como siempre lo haces... –pidió, frunciendo el ceño en una apretada expresión de gusto.

Chousokabe obedeció, iniciando un ataque frenético sobre él. Tras unos minutos, un insistente vibrar proveniente del bolsillo de su pantalón, que descansaba en sus pantorrillas, lo hizo detenerse.

Shojumaru pateó el bolsillo donde estaba el teléfono, molesto.

–Apaga esa maldita cosa... –murmuró, acomodándose el cabello despeinado con un gesto afectado–. Es de muy mala educación tener el celular encendido cuando estás en medio de algo importante.

–Dame un segundo... –dijo el joven, sacándolo para mirar la pantallita que comenzaba a brillar de nuevo–. Tengo que responder –fue todo lo que dijo, antes de incorporarse y subirse el pantalón mientras se dirigía a la cocinita–. ¿Diga...?

El de cabellos castaños se quedó donde estaba, desparramdado sobre el sillón, despeinado y con la ropa desarreglada, y una expresión de sorpresa, indignación e incredulidad en su rostro.

Podía escuchar risas del joven aumentando su molestia. Cinco minutos enteros pasaron antes de que regresara a su lado.

–Lo siento, pero tengo que irme, continuaremos después –le informó con su típica sonrisa, intentado besar al, para ese momento, furioso Shojumaru.

Los dientes de éste castañetearon y se incorporó antes de que Motochika llegara a rozar sus labios. Poniéndose de pie, le dio una fuerte bofetada.

–¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? –exclamó Chousokabe, sobándose adolorido la mejilla. Olvidaba que era una persona muy fuerte detrás de toda esa fachada.

–¿Adónde piensas irte? ¡Estás conmigo ahora! –reclamó Shojumaru, temblando de rabia de pies a cabeza.

–Tengo que ver a un cliente, te dije que he estado trabajando... –se detuvo un momento para suspirar–. Te lo compensaré después.

–¿Compensarme después? ¿Con quién te crees que hablas? –murmuró el de ojos pardos, los que llameaban ya al límite de su paciencia–. Soy tu maldito jefe...

–No eres el único para el que trabajo y lo sabes... –se defendió el Demonio, molesto, masajeándose el tabique de la nariz–. Deja de portarte como un niño caprichoso.

Shojumaru tomó a Motochika por el brazo izquierdo, primero suavemente, pero fue aumentando la presión, arrugando la ropa como si tuviera una garra en lugar de dedos.

–Entonces, no trabajes para nadie más –su voz temblaba levemente. Chousokabe no recordaba haberlo visto tan enojado antes–. Únete de una vez a la familia, si quieres dinero, te daré todo el que desees, pero ya basta de estas interrupciones.

Para el final de su declaración, su mano se cerraba tan fuerte sobre el brazo del otro, que comenzaba a dolerle a Motochika.

Éste tragó duro, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba por dónde iba eso y no lo aceptaría.

–No –declaró firmemente, aferrándose a la muñeca del castaño con la misma mano izquierda–. Te lo dije la primera vez, no me uniré a ninguna familia, te guste o no.

Al sentir la mano del Demonio sobre la suya, Mouri apretó más el brazo. Sus uñas se sentían a pesar de la ropa, clavándose en la piel.

–Suéltame –murmuró Motochika, los ojos azules fijos en los pardos del otro.

Durante un largo minuto, los dos pares de ojos se miraron con insistencia, cada uno sosteniendo una poderosa tenacidad, tratando de romper la voluntad del otro.

–No quiero hacerte daño, Shojumaru –soltó en un susurro. Se sabía mas fuerte físicamente que el otro, aunque jamás había tenido deseos de demostrarlo.

–Me encantaría ver que lo intentes –fue la igualmente susurrada respuesta de Mouri. Conocía mejor que nadie la diferencia física entre ellos, pero no tenía miedo.

–Shojumaru... por favor... –repitió Motochika, llegando al límite de su poca paciencia.

El de ojos pardos no lo soltó ni dejó de mirarlo. Su rostro parecía de piedra, una estatua petrificada y tallada de perfecta manera.

El celular en la mano de Motochika comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Sin soltar la mano con la que se aferraba a su brazo, Mouri se lo arrebató con la otra y canceló la llamada, arrojando el aparato lejos de ellos.

–Te dije que apagaras esa porquería.

Siendo ese acto lo último que pudo tolerar, el joven dirigió un puñetazo directo a su rostro, sin medir su fuerza.

El golpe impactó con una intensidad tal que sacudió a Shojumaru de pies a cabeza. Su mano se soltó del brazo del Demonio, mas su muñeca seguía presa entre los dedos de éste.

El castaño cayó sentado al suelo, aún colgando de la mano de Motochika. Todo el cabello le había caído sobre el rostro, que se mantenía hacia abajo, tocando el pecho con el mentón.

Podía sentir al Demonio temblando de rabia. Lentamente el joven fue soltando su agarre y masculló sin dejar de mirarlo:

–Lárgate.

Mouri se levantó sin decir nada. El cabello seguía pegado sobre sus ojos. Le dio la espalda, se subió el cierre de los pantalones, acomodó un poco su camisa y corbata y se agachó para recoger su chaqueta, que estaba en el suelo.

Abriendo la puerta despacio, en completa tranquilidad y sin voltear a ver al canoso, dijo con voz de acero:

–Vete al puto infierno, Chousokabe.

Tras eso, salió con mucha dignidad y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Cuando escuchó como se cerraba la puerta, Motochika se dejó caer en el sillón que olía tremendamente a deseo.

–Hijo de puta... –no supo si se lo dijo al otro o a sí mismo, por el arrepentimiento que lo invadía en ese instante.

Shojumaru, por su parte, apenas hubo regresado a su mansión, llamó a Akatsuki y le dijo que ya no le darían asignaciones a Chousokabe.

–Prefiere hacer otros negocios. Prescindiremos de él por ahora –dijo con petulancia, caminando hacia su cuarto a medida que daba las nuevas–. Que se joda –pensó, metiéndose a su baño privado y mirando su rostro mancillado en el espejo.

Se encontró sorprendido de utilizar semejante verborragia. Era obvio que la había aprendido de Motochika...

Mouri dio un golpe con el puño sobre el mármol frío del lavabo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a pegarle?

Las semanas pasaban lentamente para el muchacho, decepcionado de ya no recibir el llamado de Aki; pero era obvio, después de todo, él lo había arruinado todo.

Se encontraba otra vez buscando consuelo en los brazos de una bella mujer, deseosa de hacerle olvidar. Como en cualquier otra ocasión, la "dama" dormía abrazando con su dulce figura al muchacho, que al final no había encontrado lo que buscaba.

La dejó en el hotel de cuarta, yéndose furioso consigo mismo. ¿Por qué demonios no podía dejar de pensar en Shojumaru?

Casi dos meses transcurrieron. Las cosas siguieron como siempre en la mansión Nichirin, aunque el menor de los Mouri se mostraba más aislado y silencioso de lo normal. Solía bajar de vez en cuando al sótano para ver a su preso, Kanbei, cuando éste comía. Por alguna razón que no entendía, le había contado que el Demonio lo había golpeado; y Kanbei no se había atrevido a decir nada, pero por dentro le crecía un sentimiento de resentimiento hacia aquel idiota.

Mouri no lo vio, perdido en sus propios dilemas, pero Kuroda lo observaba largamente, con una expresión llena de afecto.

Otra noche en el bar del viejo Demonio, Chousokabe se ahogaba en alcohol imaginando claramente cada detalle del más pequeño de los Mouri, sus expresiones, su voz.

–Bastardo... –balbuceó, dando el último trago de su bebida. Hacía poco que se había dado cuenta que tenía unas sinceras ganas de verlo y poder abrazarlo.

–Chico, vas a desfondar el vaso –lo regañó el cantinero, cuando volvió a pedir cerveza.

–Déjame en paz –bramó el muchacho, exigiendo su bebida.

–No te voy a servir más. Vete a casa, estás como una cuba –ordenó el viejo, quitándole el tarro.

Lo guardó bajo la barra y llamó a su nieto de un grito:

–¡Oi, Musashi-yo! Lleva a este idiota a su casa.

El jovencito, de unos doce años, se levantó de su mesita y corrió al mostrador.

–¿Eh? –exclamó–. Pero si vive muy lejos... Me perderé unas buenas.

–¡No estoy tan ebrio, viejo! –se quejó Chousokabe, poniéndose de pie–. Me largo, eres un aguafiestas –acarició la cabeza del niño con una sonrisa tonta en la cara y se fue.

Shimazu lo miró con expresión preocupada. Rebuscando en el bolsillo del delantal, sacó algunos billetes y se los dio a su nieto.

–Dáselos. Dile que coja un taxi.

Musashi asintió con la cabeza y salió a la calle.

–¡Motochika! –llamó, corriendo detrás de la larga figura a varios metros de sí. Cuando lo alcanzó, tironeó de la manga de su chaqueta.

El joven aceptó el dinero pero aun así caminó un poco. El corazón casi se le detuvo cuando vio pasar cerca de él un auto en tonos verdes, volviendo a su ritmo normal cuando notó que era una anciana.

–Diablos... Parezco quinceañera enamorada...

Comenzaba a marearse, así que siguió el consejo de su mentor y paró un taxi para irse a casa.

Nada lo preparó para lo que encontraría en su hogar. Entró tambaleándose, sin encender las luces de la sala. Pasó al baño primero; pero, cuando ingresó a su habitación, un bulto sobre su futón le llamó la atención.

Aunque más alerta, tomó torpemente su arma y avanzó tratando de no tropezarse ni llamar la atención de la persona a la que no lograba enfocar en su totalidad por el acohol.

Su mano encontró la llave de la luz. La encendió y se encontró con la larga figura de Mouri Shojumaru, que estaba acurrucado y dormido en su cama.

–Debo estar alucinando –se dijo, con una sonrisa en la cara. Dejó todo lo que llevaba en la mesita y se acostó, abrazando con fuerza al castaño, incapaz de encararlo y, por primera vez en meses, sinceramente feliz.

El hombre despertó despacio, gruñendo dentro del abrazo.

–Duele... –susurró, tratando de incorporarse.

–Perdóname –murmuró con un tono de voz lastimero, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Mouri.

–¿Motochika...? –éste se giró despacio para mirarlo–. Regresaste...

–¿Por qué estás aquí? –su voz era suplicante y lo miraba con una expresión dulce y arrepentida, que sorprendía al de ojos pardos.

Sólo entonces reparó en que Shojumaru tenía una marca violácea en la frente y el labio partido.

–Uno de nuestros inversionistas... hubo un problema... mató a toda mi escolta... –balbuceaba, tratando de levantarse.

El Demonio abrió ampliamente los ojos, desapareciendo la borrachera por la repentina preocupación.

–¿Estás bien? Maldita sea, y sigues estando desarmado –decía, llevando sus manos al rostro del otro para inspeccionarlo.

–Nunca me enseñaste a usar un arma –rió Mouri, cansado.

El muchacho cayó en cuenta de su error y le devolvió una sonrisa.

–Lo haré en cuanto amanezca... –se inclinó, pegando su frente contra la del castaño, permitiéndose respirar su aliento–. Fui un idiota...

–¿Estás...? –preguntó Shojumaru, percibiendo el alcohol en su boca.

–Perdóname, Shojumaru... –susurró con los ojos cerrados, temeroso de recibir una negativa–. Temía no volver a verte –agregó, con un tono de voz casi inaudible, acariciando uno de sus brazos suavemente.

–¿Qué dices? –la voz de Mouri sonaba más clara ahora–. ¿De qué estás hablando?

–Desde... Desde el momento en que cruzaste la puerta para irte, no he dejado de arrepentirme... Soy un imbécil.

Se mordió el labio, sintiéndose totalmente frágil y expuesto. Después podría culpar al alcohol por eso.

Shojumaru comprendió lo que trataba de decir y sonrió despacio en respuesta.

–Motochika, si vine a ti... es porque eres con quien más seguro me siento –dijo, llevando sus manos al rostro de Chousokabe. Sus palmas estaban llenas de raspones–. Cuando nos acorralaron ahí, sólo pude pensar en ti, en... la forma en que siempre me protegiste...

Hizo una pausa nerviosa.

La culpa invadía todos los sentidos del muchacho.

–Te seguiré protegiendo siempre que me necesites... –besó la comisura de sus finos labios–. Te enseñaré a defenderte pero no me volveré a alejar... lo prometo.

–¡Te necesito! –exclamó el de cabellos castaños, con una mirada ansiosa en sus ojos pardos–. Sólo he podido pensar en ti todo este tiempo... en lo... en lo mucho que te extraño...

Una sensación cálida y de necesidad invadió el pecho del joven, que en ese preciso momento plantó un beso lento y sensual en su amante, pensando para sí mismo: "No sabes lo enamorado que estoy de ti"... Dejó que sus manos acariciaran cada centímetro de la piel del otro.

–No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueras tú... –dijo al fin, recostando su cabeza en el pecho del castaño.

Shojumaru dejó ir un gruñido de dolor.

–No... No me aprietes mucho, estoy... algo magullado –murmuró, llevando una mano a su costado.

El joven se levantó, buscando un frasco que guardaba en su ropero, y comenzó a desnudarlo.

–Te pondré algo para aliviar el dolor –se excusó, cuando sintió cómo el otro se tensaba desconfiado.

Lo dejo en ropa interior y miró rabioso todas las marcas que cubrían su perfecta figura.

–Lo pagarán –aseguró, mientras masajeaba con la fría sustancia el cuerpo de Shojumaru.

El de cabello castaño gimió débilmente al sentir ese frío en su piel adolorida.

–Aguanta... Te sentirás mejor luego.

Mouri lo miró fijamente. Se apoyó débilmente en sus rodillas y levantó sus brazos de seda para abrazar a Motochika.

Chousokabe respondió al abrazo con dulzura y cuidado, quien fuera culpable de eso iba a pagarlo caro.

–Duerme... Por la mañana te enseñaré a protegerte a ti mismo y... me encargaré de que esos bastardos no vean otro día... –la última amenaza salió sin querer en un tono frío.


	4. Episodio 04

_**Acto IV: La fragilidad**_

Por la mañana condujeron silenciosos hasta un páramo solitario, cargando en la cajuela con lo que parecía un arsenal de guerra. Chousokabe había insistido en que debía aprender por lo menos a identificar diferentes armas.

–¿Esperas... que recuerde cada una de estas cosas? –murmuró Shojumaru, levantando una pistola pequeña con las puntas de los dedos.

–Por lo menos las más comunes... Sí –contestó el Demonio, sacando municiones y continuando con su explicación–. Lo siguiente será la práctica... Aunque para eso deberás escoger la que sientas más a gusto. ¿Quieres probarlas todas? –preguntó, con una sonrisa un tanto sádica.

–No sé, no me siento muy cómodo con esta clase de cosas –dijo el de pelo castaño en voz baja, mirando las armas con aprensión–. No me hacen sentir muy seguro.

Echó una mirada inocente a Chousokabe. Sus ojos se habían humedecido. Bajo la fría luz de la mañana, el labio partido se veía con total claridad.

El muchacho suspiró decepcionado.

–Está bien, entonces sólo toma una, la que llevas esta bien... Básicamente funcionan igual.

–Me siento más seguro si eres tú el que me protege –susurró Mouri, desviando la mirada.

–Por cierto, si te estoy enseñando es por que andarás armado de ahora en adelante.

El de pelo castaño volvió a girar la cabeza para mirarlo.

–¿Es que eres sordo, Motochika? ¿Qué te acabo de decir? –gruñó, molesto.

–No puedo estar contigo siempre, incluso si lo estuviera... ¿Qué tal si me dan un tiro entre los ojos? No me gusta que vayas por ahí desarmado.

–Nadie lo haría. No tienen las agallas de pararse frente a ti –replicó Shojumaru, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

–Con un demonio, si quieres no cargues nada cuando estés conmigo, pero por lo menos hazlo cuando no... Demasiada gente querría acabar contigo... –para el final de la oración, su tono solaba preocupado.

–Jeh... –rió el de ojos pardos con amargura, dándole la espalda–. Sí, claro.

–Con que sepas usarla y cargues una en la guantera del auto me daré por servido, ¿te parece? –trataba de negociar, pensando por qué diablos tenía que rogarle por protección.

–¿A ti qué más te da al final? –se quejó Shojumaru, sin mirarlo–. Igual te pagará mi hermano aunque yo me muera.

Chousokabe, harto por la actitud infantil de su contratista, lo agarró bruscamente por el brazo, obligándolo a encararlo de nuevo.

–No estoy haciendo esto por dinero... –lo miraba intensamente a los ojos.

–¿Por qué lo haces entonces...? –la voz del otro se escapó de sus labios como un débil suspiro.

El muchacho abrió la boca pero la cerró rápido, repasando lo que había estado a punto de decir. Suspiró hondo y acomodó sus ideas.

–Me preocupa que te pueda pasar algo cuando estoy lejos... Es todo.

Mouri sacudió el brazo, tratando de librarse.

–Siempre haces lo mismo...

El muchacho lo sujetó con más fuerza y lo apresó en un abrazo.

–¿Qué?

–Cada vez que parece que vas a decir algo importante, te callas o dices cualquier otra cosa –se quejó el castaño, con el rostro hundido contra el pecho de Motochika.

–Si... Si te lo digo... ¿Me prometerás ir armado cuando no esté contigo?

–Otra vez con eso –murmuró Mouri, sin moverse.

–¿Lo prometes? –repitió Chousokabe, inclinándose para esconder su rostro entre el cuello y hombro del castaño.

Shojumaru calló por algunos segundos.

–Sí, como sea –soltó al fin.

–El tiempo que estuviste lejos, yo... No podía dejar de pensarte, de preocuparme por ti... –tragó duro, apretando más el abrazo, y dijo en un tono casi inaudible al final–: Te quiero...

El castaño se quedó muy quieto, con los ojos bien abiertos.

–¿Qué has dicho...?

–Te quiero –repitió Motochika en tono firme, sin deseos de salir de su escondite.

Las manos temblorosas de Shojumaru se levantaron de los costados de su cuerpo y se agarraron de la espalda de Motochika, aferrándose con fuerza a la ropa.

–Me quieres... –repitió a su vez, con voz casi inaudible.

El muchacho movió la cabeza, afirmando sus palabras.

–Por eso... necesito saber que estarás bien por tu cuenta... –dijo luego de unos minutos, separándose lentamente.

–Hasta ahora no me ha ocurrido nada... Bueno, exceptuando lo de anoche, pero eso...

Chousokabe lo interrumpió con un beso.

–Por favor... –pidió, sin separar sus labios.

Las mejillas pálidas de Shojumaru se colorearon apenas, y sus labios húmedos, entreabiertos, respiraron débilmente.

Esta faceta "frágil" del muchacho lo sorprendió mucho, no sabía exactamente cómo tomarla pero le gustaba y quería disfrutarla, domar a la bestia.

Su cabeza, fría y helada como siempre, sorteó todo obstáculo para contemplar la escena desde un nivel superior. Motochika lo había descubierto en su casa y no lo había echado a patadas; más bien lo había curado y abrazado, se había preocupado por él, a pesar de todo lo que había dicho. Y ahora le decía que lo quería... Sonaba realmente sincero, ¿lo estaría siendo en verdad?

Porque, si era así, de pronto se había vuelto una pieza más que interesante... ¿Pero qué quería Shojumaru de él? Estaba claro que lo hacía desear su violencia, le encantaba la forma insolente y brutal en que el joven lo tomaba una y otra vez, la pasión y la lujuria de cada encuentro; lo deseaba, eso era algo incuestionable. Pero... no sabía si lo quería.

Por el momento seguiría el juego del Demonio, ya analizaría lo que realmente era el joven para él cuando tuviera oportunidad, pues no era muy sencillo permanecer cuerdo cuando su invitador aliento chocaba con el propio.

–Está bien... Pero sólo en la guantera, no pretendo cargar con esas cosas en mi ropa.

El rostro de Motochika tenía una luz especial en aquel amanecer helado, movía todo su cuerpo, hacía que actuara sin pensar. Apretó la boca herida contra el cuello del joven cano.

Éste dejó salir el aire en un suspiro, con una sonrisa triunfal.

–Es suficiente... por ahora.

Acaricio el suave cabello de Mouri, disfrutando del contacto y deseando más, pero en ese momento tenía algo por hacer y, si se dejaba llevar, el castaño se saldría con la suya sin aprender nada.

Probó una vez más el sabor metálico en los labios heridos de Mouri y lo miró con una sonrisa.

–Vamos...

Los ojos oscuros de éste estaban llenos de determinación. No lo dijo, pero preguntó "¿Me lo vas a negar?" con la mirada.

El muchacho se alejó, aún con una gran sonrisa, buscando latas y cualquier cosa que sirviera de blanco.

–No tengo trabajo por ahora... Seré tuyo toda la semana.

Shojumaru se apoyó en el cofre del auto, cruzando las piernas y los brazos.

–Bueno... qué remedio –aceptó, falsamente resignado.

El día transcurrió rápidamente, siendo el primer disparo una descarga total de adrenalina que Shojumaru jamás habría imaginado. Tener tanto poder en algo tan pequeño, tan simple.

Probó varias de las armas que Chousokabe le ofrecía, acordes a su tamaño y a su fuerza. Si bien daban cierta sensación de seguridad, seguían sin agradarle del todo.

–Bueno, creo que comprendo el principio de estas cosas, pero... –empezó, devolviendo una metralleta delgada a su joven amante.

–¿Pero? –repitió éste, metiendo el resto del arsenal de nuevo en la cajuela.

–No lo sé, no me agradan. Es como si dudara de mi propia fuerza al usarlas.

–No tiene nada que ver, si quien te ataca estuviera en las mismas condiciones que tú, supongo que tendrías razon, pero no siempre es así... O mejor dicho, nunca es así. Siempre hay que tener la ventaja.

–No, yo... entiendo a qué vas –replicó Mouri, llevando la mano derecha al costado izquierdo de su cuerpo y frotándolo suavemente para tratar de mitigar el dolor–. Es que siento que es cosa de cobardes recurrir a esto, como si no pudieras medirte con otro con tu propia fuerza.

–No estas en posición de "medirte" con alguien, Shoju-kun –se burló Motochika, cerrando la cajuela y sacando un cigarrillo–. El mundo donde estamos es de mata o muere, ¿crees que llego a ver qué clase de persona aquella a la que me piden que mate en alguno de mis trabajos?

El de pelo castaño le dio la espalda, molesto.

–Oye, no te enojes... –el de pelo cano se acercó, acariciando sus brazos desde detrás e inundándolo con el aroma del tabaco quemado–. Entiendo tu punto... Cuando estaba con... cuando joven solía pensar lo mismo, pero al entrar en este mundo el viejo me enseñó que las cosas no funcionan así.

A Shojumaru le seguía pareciendo extraño que el bien conocido Shimazu hubiese tomado bajo su ala a un mocoso como Motochika.

–Discúlpame por no andar por las alcantarillas, como ese hato de gente con la que te juntas –masculló Shojumaru, rodeando el auto y entrando, sin mirar al joven.

El muchacho se quedo parado un minuto, terminando su cigarro, y luego abordo el auto.

–A la próxima me quedo callado –pensó.

El viaje de regreso fue en el más absoluto silencio. Llegados que fueron a la mansión Nichirin, Okimoto mismo los recibió e increpó duramente a su hermano menor.

–¡¿Dónde estabas? Te llamé toda la noche, nadie de tu escolta ha regresado... ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo?

–Los mataron –fue la seca respuesta de Shojumaru–. Debes contratar a gente más competente... Tube que ir a recoger a mi guardaespaldas por la próxima semana.

Okimoto miró a Chousokabe, enrojecido.

–Si tú eres el guardaespaldas de mi hermano, ¿por qué no lo estabas cuidando? –le preguntó, midiendo su voz iracunda.

–Me acaba de contratar –el aludido levantó los hombros, librándose de toda culpa–. Los Mouri no me habían asignado trabajo.

–¿Acaso nadie sabe nada? –exclamó el hermano mayor, molesto–. ¿Cómo es que tengo que estar averiguando todo yo?

–Llegaron unos sujetos de alguna pandilla a acabar con el hombre que me pediste ver, solo que arrasaron con todos en la habitación –Shojumaru se pausó un momento, admirando la expresión de pánico de su hermano–. Por alguna razón no me mataron, parece que darme una paliza sería mas divertido.

Okimoto cayó en la cuenta del hematoma violáceo que tenía su hermano en la frente, y del labio partido.

–Shojumaru...

–Por eso debes dejarme a mí elegir a los inversionistas –recalcó la culpa en el hermano mayor–. Como sea, pasó y espero no se repita.

Por la entreabierta puerta de la entrada se asomó un anciano malgeniado y débil.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí...? –murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos arrugados para que no lo dañara la luz del sol.

–Padre –Okimoto se dirigió hacia el viejo, tratando de devolverlo al interior de la casa–. Regresa a tu cuarto, debes descansar.

El viejo examinó a Shojumaru con aire de sospecha.

–No ves que es un inútil. No debes enviarlo solo a cosas como éstas –masculló, dando media vuelta y regresando por su cuenta.

Shojumaru sólo observó friamente al anciano que se iba, esperando un largo minuto para entrar. El joven, sin ninguna indicación de qué hacer, siguió al castaño.

–Qué linda familia... –comentó cuando llegaron a la habitación.

El menor de los Mouri se echó en su cama, boca abajo. Respiró fuerte por unos instantes, pero luego se quedó muy quieto.

La situación era incómoda. Motochika se recostó a su lado y comenzo a acariciarle el cabello, no muy seguro de si debía decir algo.

Tras un largo minuto, el de cabello cano se percató de que el otro estaba llorando. Ahogaba el rostro contra la frazada, apretando los puños y tratando de anudar su garganta.

–Mouri... –lo llamó suavemente, levantántolo en un abrazo tierno–. Vamos... Sabes que lo que dijo el viejo no es verdad...

–Sí, sí es –Shojumaru masticó las palabras con odio, levantando la cabeza y enseñándole una expresión enrojecida e iracunda, con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas–. Jamás seré nada para ningúno de ellos, y aun así debo cuidarles las espaldas con mi cerebro... Los dos son unos imbéciles, ¿y sabes qué es peor? Esto nunca va a cambiar –le dirigió una mirada rabiosa–. Siempre seré yo el inútil y ellos dos los grandes hombres de mundo.

Parecía una queja de pena, pero nada en la voz de Mouri indicaba que estuviera deprimido o dolido, sino todo lo contrario... brutal y disimuladamente enojado, como aquella vez que habían discutido por lo del teléfono.

Chousokabe lo miró confundido por un instante y luego suspiró. Pasaba el tiempo y no lograba entender del todo la personalidad de su amante. Sabía que su falta de tacto a veces lo molestaba, pero cuando se mostraba comprensivo, el mayor aumentaba su enojo.

–Huye... –susurró al cabo de un rato–. Que aprendan lo que vales mientras se hunden solos.

–¿Huir? ¿Adónde? –rió nerviosamente el de cabellos oscuros.

–No lo sé... Podrías irte conmigo unos días.

Los ojos pardos se abrieron y detuvieron su llanto de súbito.

El muchacho miraba a otro lado, distraído, como si se tratara de algo muy casual.

Mouri apretó los labios y se incorporó sobre el colchón, gateando hasta enfrentarlo.

–¿Y... adónde iríamos...?

–Podríamos... –pensó unos instantes, viendo los ojos rojizos de Mouri–. Podríamos salir de la ciudad, escuché de unas cabañas... Podríamos quedarnos en mi casa... Rentar algún lugar aquí mismo y encerrarnos... No lo sé...

–¿Solos... tú y yo...? –susurró el de cabello oscuro, acercándose peligrosamente a Chousokabe.

–Si... –contestó éste, perdido en sus ojos oscuros–. Sólo nosotros.

Shojumaru llevó sus manos a los hombros de Motochika y lo empujó hacia atrás, obligándolo a recostarse. Se acurrucó a su lado, abrazando su cintura con fuerza y apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Chousokabe sonrio para sí mismo y acarició el cabello castaño.

–Podría quedarme así siempre –pensó.

Sólo tenía algo que hacer antes de poder descansar tranquilamente, y era encargarse de los bastardos que se atrevieron a tocar a Shojumaru. Pero sabía que él no le facilitaría nada, así que, en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, iría a ver a su informante.


	5. Episodio 05

_**Acto V: El arrojo**_

A la mañana siguiente, Motochika salió con la excusa de preparar todo para el viaje, cuyos detalles eran una sorpresa para Mouri, pero su verdadero destino en ese momento era con el mejor espía de Kai, quien le dio exactamente la información que buscaba.

–Oye, Chika... –Sasuke se hurgaba la oreja sin ningún pudor–. ¿Qué piensas hacer con esto?

–Es algo personal, se metieron donde no debían –contestó automáticamente sin reparar en ello, su mente ya estaba procesando exactamente cómo iba a actuar antes de su viaje.

El espía lo observó con detenimiento.

–Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, sabes.

–¿De qué hablas? Esa gente debería saber que sus acciones tendrán consecuencias, además... ¿Estás dudando de mí? Sólo son ocho tipos, será pan comido.

–Mmh, es que... no sabría decirlo, pero ellos no serán problema alguno.

–Ambos lo sabemos, ese punto está claro, pero... ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

–Pues... –Sasuke revolvió uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un chicle, que comenzó a desenvolver lentamente–. No sé, es como si sintiera que te va a pasar algo muy malo.

–¡Ja! Probablemente tenga una muerte espantosa, pero no será por estos pobres diablos, tenlo por seguro –se carcajeó Motochika, dándole un golpe en la espalda–. Por cierto... Sobre mi otro encargo, ¿te han llegado noticias?

–Te dije desde el principio que no te aseguraba nada... América es demasiado grande, Chika, ningúno de mis contactos ha podido dar con él –se detuvo unos instantes, viendo la sonrisa de desilusión en la cara del Demonio, y agregó–: Parece que realmente iniciaron una nueva vida allá... Lejos de este asqueroso mundo.

–No perdía nada intentándolo –respondió el otro, encogiéndose de hombros–. Como sea, me voy, aún tengo que darle una visita al viejo.

Sacó un tubo de billetes enrollados y se los dio al espía.

–No te lo acabes en dulces.

–Ohhhhh –los ojos claros de Sasuke se desorbitaron–. Gracias, amigo.

Era temprano para buscar a los sujetos, así que fue primero con el viejo Shimazu, quien aún no abría el bar por estar recibiendo un cargamento.

El anciano se separó de los empleados y le dio una palmada con su manaza en la espalda.

–Qué haces, chico. ¿Dónde te has metido? Hacía tiempo que no mostrabas tu cara por aquí.

–He tenido trabajo... Y bueno, me he tenido que conformar con botellas de autoservicio. ¿Necesitas una mano?

–No, no, ya están terminando. Pasa, te serviré algo –dijo Yoshihiro, sacando un manojo de llaves para abrir la puerta del frente.

El muchacho lo siguió al interior del lugar. Siendo semejante nido de ratas, Chousokabe siempre se había preguntado cómo era que le dejaban operar en el centro y por qué nadie se metía con él, pero el viejo siempre evadía el tema con un "Así son las cosas".

Shimazu sacó un tarro y lo llenó de su cerveza más fresca y espumosa.

–¿Y bien, chico? ¿Qué tienes que contar con esa lengua? –preguntó, recargando su pesado brazo sobre la barra.

–¿Qué no puedo venir a decir hola nada más? –preguntó Motochika, ofendido, bebiendo la mitad del vaso de un solo trago.

–Oye, no te he visto en meses, quiero saber en qué andas –le reprochó el cantinero.

–Estuve haciendo algunas cosas para Terumune y, uhm... los Mouri se dignaron a volver a contratarme –levantó la vista para medir la reaccion de su maestro, el viejo les tenía cierto desprecio–. Saldré dos semanas de la ciudad como su guardaespaldas...

–Motochika, sabes lo que pienso de los Mouri... Son gente peligrosa... –lo interrumpió el viejo.

–Ya lo sé... Pero pagan mucho mejor.

–Escucha, muchacho. Salte de esa familia en cuanto puedas, no te lo voy a decir más –le advirtió Shimazu.

–Son sólo trabajos esporádicos, sabes que no estoy con ninguna familia –Chousokabe terminó el líquido en su tarro y buscó cómo cambiar el tema–. ¿Dónde está el enano?

–Arriba, durmiendo. Se quedó jorobando hasta tarde y no quiso regresar a casa.

–Pequeño holgazán –se burló Motochika–. Bueno, debo ir a ver a unos... amigos, salgo esta noche, viejo, prometo venir regresando del viaje.

–Fíjate bien lo que haces –lo regañó el cantinero–. Ya no estoy yo para salvarte el trasero, ahora debes valerte por ti mismo.

–Ya lo sé, me lo dices cada vez que vengo –bufó el joven, levantándose del banquillo para retirarse–. Salúdame al enano.

Shimazu no dijo nada, sólo lo observó en silencio mientras se marchaba.

El muchacho dio un par de vueltas por el centro hasta que consideró que era una hora adecuada y fue al lugar que le había informado Sasuke. No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que fuera una vieja bodega habitada sólo por esos vagos, quienes admitieron al bien conocido "Demonio".

Fue fácil para Motochika dar con el sujeto que había golpeado a Shojumaru, pues se lo había descrito en detalle. Se trataba de un hombre bastante alto y corpulento, de largo cabello oscuro, a medias lacio y a medias rizado. Tenía piel cetrina y ojos oscuros, una ancha nariz y aspecto de ser muy duro.

–¿Qué trae por aquí al infame Demonio del Oeste? –preguntó el hombre en cuestion, altanero.

–Me enteré de algunas cosas que han estado haciendo ustedes... –fue la ambigua respuesta de Motochika.

–Por supuesto, si no escucharas de nosotros, entonces no estaríamos haciendo bien nuestro trabajo –repondió otro hombrecillo, pensando el comentario del Demonio como un halago.

–Tampoco estamos con alguna familia. ¿Será que te nos quieres unir?

–Trabajo solo... Vine por mera curiosidad –comentó el joven, mirando el lugar con aspecto distraído–. Fue audaz su ataque a los Mouri, pero la duda me mata. ¿Por que no acabaron con él?

–¿Con quién? ¿Con el hermanito pequeño? –cuestionó el hombretón de cabello grasiento–. El maldito tiene una voluntad tenaz, unos ojos que lo miran desafiante a uno... pero su cuerpo no tiene esa dureza.

El muchacho cano apretó la mandíbula, furioso, pero continuó.

–Entonces... ¿Fue sólo por romper su voluntad? Es algo tonto meterse con alguien que cuente con tanto poder y no matarlo...

–Si lo hubiésemos matado, nos habríamos metido en problemas –dijo otro de los sujetos, que fumaba despacio, desparramado sobre un sillón–. Aunque el pequeño bastardo no se quejó ni una sola vez...

–Sí, fue medio aburrido, lo reconozco –admitió el gigante–. Pero había que hacer algo con esa mirada retadora.

–Oh, entonces no iban por él... –pensó Motochika en voz alta–. Bueno, supongo que tienen algún plan para evitar las indudables consecuencias, ¿no?

–¿Consecuencias? –repitió el sujeto. Él y los demás rompieron en carcajadas–. Esa bolsita de huesos no levantaría su mano contra nadie. Todos sabemos que el que corta el pastel ahí es Okimoto-sama.

Chousokabe esbozó una sonriza incrédula y negó con la cabeza.

–Principiantes... Pero bueno, los idiotas siempre serán idiotas.

–¿De qué hablas, Demonio? –dijo el que fumaba en el sillón, incorporándose.

–Sí, ¿a ti qué más te da, igual? No es como si fueras su guardaespaldas ni nada por el estilo –replicó el jefe.

–Vaya, porque si cuidarlo fuese su trabajo, entonces estaría haciendo un pésimo trabajo, ¿no? –se carcajeó otro.

–Si lo fuera, ya estarían muertos. ¡Oh, espera! Sí lo soy –respondió al fin, con una sonrisa fría. Derribó al sujeto mayor con un codazo en el rostro mientras sacaba el arma, que esperaba atorada en el cinturón a encargarse de los sujetos que tenía mas cerca.

–¡¿Qué rayos? –el hombre se levantó rápidamente, tratando de enfocar la mirada. Lo había tomado por sorpresa.

–Maldito bastardo mentiroso, y decías que trabajabas solo –masculló otro, sacando una navaja de su cinturón.

No supieron decir cómo, pero tres de los yakuza que habían rodeado a Motochika recibieron un certero disparo en el pecho, cayendo como sacos al suelo.

Los otros siete, distribuidos alrededor del lugar, observaron con ojos muy abiertos al inclemente segador que venía a llevarse sus almas.

–Oye, Demonio... –farfulló el hombre principal–. Si te molesta que me haya jodido a tu jefe, tómalas conmigo nada más.

Confiaba en que podría manejarlo solo y, en el fondo, no quería que lastimara a sus otros subordinados.

–Creo que la escolta de Shojumaru eran cuatro hombres, el inversionista y él... eso suma seis, no me parece justo tu trato –replicó el joven con sorna, totalmente despreocupado aunque fueran muchos más que él.

–¿Tienes miedo de medirte sólo conmigo? –lo desafió el gigante.

Motochika levantó una ceja, habiendo caído totalmente en lo que quería el jefe de los pandilleros.

–Si no se meten, los dejaré ir.

El hombre sonrió levemente. Al final, ese joven brutal y sanguinario tenía un lado blando y estúpido.

–Bien, Demonio... Solos tú y yo, sin armas ni terceros –anunció, antes de dar un inmenso paso para coger a Motochika por el cuello de la camisa negra y asestarle un poderoso puñetazo en la mandíbula.

El poder del golpe lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

–Hecho –aceptó Motochika, guardando el arma donde correspondía e impulsándose en dirección al hombre, golpeando con todo su peso a los riñones.

Los puños de Chousokabe eran fuertes, pero por más ímpetu que imprimiera en ellos, ese tipo era como una sólida pared de concreto. Con el transcurrir de los minutos, se percató de que la diferencia en la resistencia de ambos iba a ser el factor clave. Tenía que pensar en algo. Cada golpe que le daba le costaba toda su energía.

Tomando debida nota de la agitada respiración del joven de cabello blanco, el jefe de los pandilleros hizo un gesto con la cabeza a sus subordinados, quienes comenzaron a formar un círculo alrededor de ellos.

Cuando el muchacho notó a los demas acercándose, se burló de sí mismo por su propia estupidez.

–¿Romperás el trato antes del final de la pelea? –preguntó, limpiándose el hilo de sangre que se resbalaba por su labio partido.

–Siempre quise hacerme un nombre, y qué mejor que lograrlo por partirte la espina en dos –respondió el sujeto, cansado, pero aún con mucha de su fuerza intacta. Arremetió contra Motochika donde sus subordinados abrieron un espacio, estampándolo contra una pared, sujetándolo por el cuello y alzándolo del suelo–. Oh, sí... el discípulo del gran Demonio Shimazu, muerto bajo mis manos.

Motochika se aferró a las poderosas manos para que su propio peso no lo asfixiara y lo miró intensamente. Aunque estuviera en una mala situación, disfrutaba de las peleas como un enfermo masoquista.

–Eso... decepcionaría al viejo –dijo con dificultad.

Reunió toda su fuerza en su pierna derecha, asestándole una patada en el estómago que hizo que lo soltara, sofocado.

Antes de que el corro pudiera reaccionar, Motochika cayó sobre sus rodillas y sacó su arma.

En un parpadeo, el gigante caía con un agujero en la garganta, ahogándose con su propia sangre.

Los siete yakuza se quedaron quietos, muy quietos, completamente mudos.

–Si van a hacer algo, que sea rápido. Si no, lárguense –dijo Motochika, comenzando a levantarse. Después de todo, había prometido no hacerles nada si no se metían. Bendito honor de idiotas.

La respuesta a aquella estupidez fue una lluvia de balas que impactó contra las paredes y que habría acabado por abrirle una nueva serie de hoyos en el cuerpo si no se hubiese echado detrás de un sillón.

La suerte con la que contaba el muchacho para estas cosas era increíble, Shimazu le había dicho un par de veces que terminaría muerto por culpa de su propio hocico. Recordando aquello, rodó de la risa, devolviendo tiros certeros por encima de su cabeza.

Cuando los disparos cedieron, se asomó para ver a todos muertos. Sólo un sujeto quedaba, retorciéndose por el dolor de una mano y hombro atravesados por las balas. Incapaz de hacer nada más, Chousokabe lo pasó de largo pues era sólo un pobre muchacho. El Demonio se dispuso a regresar con su señor, se hacía tarde y no estaba de humor para discutir con él.

Se preguntó cómo le escondería a Mouri la paliza que había sabido recibir. Debía pensar en una buena mentira.

Pasó por la estación a comprar los boletos del viaje. Lo único que se le ocurrió para cuando estaba atravesando el jardín florido de la mansión, fue que se había caído después de un par de tragos con el viejo, cuando pasó a despedirse.

Shojumaru ya tenía listo su equipaje cuando lo vio entrar a su habitación, bastante desaliñado y magullado.

–¿Qué se supone que... –empezó, frunciendo el ceño en desconcierto.

–Me caí –lo cortó Chousokabe, agarrando su maleta–. Vamos o no llegaremos a tiempo.

–Sí, claro –replicó Mouri, saliendo de la habitación detrás de su amante–. Y el piso te partió el labio y te dejó marcas de dedos en el cuello.

–Me caí por la escaleras cuando fui a despedirme del viejo, cómo crees que alguien podría marcarme así... No son tan buenos.

Shojumaru creía cada vez menos aquellas palabras, pero Motochika sonaba molesto y, por alguna extraña razón, no quería iniciar ese pequeño viaje idílico con una discusión.


	6. Episodio 06

_**Acto VI: La entrega**_

Su destino fue en la costa occidental del sur, dos paradisíacas semanas llenas de placeres de todos tipos... Tan sólo ellos dos, sin ninguna otra preocupación. Nadie en Aki sabía del paradero del hermano menor y la organización era un caos, con el hermano mayor siendo un completo idiota y el padre incapacitado por la edad para atender cualquier asunto de seriedad.

Conociendo la tendencia al aislamiento del menor de los Mouri, disfrutaban de un área privada en la playa donde el agua y la arena brillaban en claros colores.

El último día, Shojumaru se hallaba tendido sobre la arena ardiente, con los ojos cerrados y el cabello desparramado a los lados del rostro. Su piel había tomado un saludable color trigueño.

–Creo que nunca sentí tanta tranquilidad en toda mi vida –susurró, sin moverse.

–Disfrútalo, debemos volver por la noche –avisó el joven, levantándose y sacudiendo la arena de su trasero para tomar la tabla de surf y caminar hacia el mar.

Shojumaru se incorporó, apoyándose sobre los codos. La larga figura de Motochika, con sus prominentes músculos y su atlética complexión, resultaban un delicioso alimento para sus ojos.

La tabla era púrpura, con una larga ancla dibujada en ella. Pronto el hábil joven comenzó a domar las olas, retando a la poderosa y retumbante voluntad del mar. Se mantenía de pie por largos segundos y luego descendía de la ola con un suave deslizamiento sobre agua más tranquila.

Mouri se había sentado sobre la arena y lo miraba interesado. Tras otra pirueta, aplaudió con asombro.

–Eso fue genial –gritó, sobre el rugido del mar. Motochika estaba de pie sobre la tabla, pero cuando escuchó la felicitación, resbaló y cayó al agua.

Le tomó un par de minutos salir del mar, con el cabello pegado a la cara y la tabla arrastrando. La clavó en la arena y se dejó caer al lado del castaño.

–Hace mucho que no lo hacía, no recordaba lo agotador que es.

–¿Será que te distraje? –preguntó Shojumaru, con cierto tono pícaro en su voz. Se acercó y besó despacio los labios con sabor a sal.

–Imposible... –respondió el joven, sin ninguna seguridad, pasando sus manos frías por el cuello del otro.

Shojumaru tembló al sentir la humedad helada y se giró por completo para arrojarse encima del joven, tumbándolo de espaldas sobre la arena.

Sosteniéndose con los codos sobre el suelo ardiente, miró fijo a los ojos de cielo de Chousokabe.

–Qué hermoso eres –susurró, con el rostro embelesado. La piel tostada era un perfecto acompañamiento para sus ojos oscuros, que brillaban de una manera diferente, con mucha más vida de lo usual. Sus labios delicados hacían una sonrisa sencilla, sin lujurias ni segundas intenciones.

Lo diferente que lucía sumado a las palabras que decía hicieron que Chousokabe pusiera una cara cercana a la confusión, sonrojado, con una sonrisa apenada.

–Estás loco –murmuró luego de unos segundos, pasando sus manos llenas de arena por la delicada espalda de su amante y deteniéndose en el elástico del short.

–No, lo digo en serio –sonrió Mouri. Parecía otra persona, como si aquella paz lo hubiera transformado–. Tienes un rostro bello. Son rasgos fuertes, son atractivos. Tus ojos son como el cielo... y me encanta tu nariz –levantó la mano y pasó suavemente el dedo índice por el tabique.

El sonrojo en Motochika se hizo más visible tras ello. No sabía cómo actuar con esa nueva actitud de Mouri, le aceleraba el pulso de un modo extraño. Era como si ningúno de los dos fuera quien era en realidad y tuvieran una relación completamente normal. Se sentía bien.

Shojumaru bajó despacio la cabeza y ocultó el rostro en el cuello de Motochika. Se quedó muy quieto, en silencio, luego de eso.

Chousokabe acarició sus costados con suavidad, disfrutando del cosquilleo que le provocaba el aliento de Mouri. Pasaron así casi un par de horas; pero, por más que le encantara lo que estaba pasando, en un punto se sintió fuera de lugar, incluso aterrado.

–Volvamos adentro, muero de hambre –susurró, haciendo señas de querer levantarse.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Shojumaru, sin moverse.

–Ya es tarde y salimos sin desayunar. ¿Tú no tienes hambre?

–La verdad, perdí la noción de la hora y de mi estómago... Me gusta estar contigo así, haces que olvide todas mis tensiones.

–Y sigues diciendo esas cosas... –replicó Motochika con falsa molestia, dándose altura y apoyándose en un codo para poder besarlo con intensidad, dejando todo lo que sentía en ese beso.

–¿Por qué no debería decirlas? Si es la verdad –respondió el de cabello castaño, cuando pudo respirar.

Motochika abrió la boca, a punto de decir algo, pero lo cambió por una sonrisa, volviendo a besarlo.

–No termino de entenderte...

Por dentro, la duda le daba vueltas. ¿Sentía Mouri lo mismo por él? Como fuera, no estaba seguro de querer preguntarlo realmente.

–¿Soy tan complicado? Creí que estaba bastante claro lo que quería contigo...

La voz estaba calmada, era suave, casi un susurro.

–Mhmm... A veces parezco olvidarlo –respondió Chousokabe, con un suspiro–. Vamos, Mouri, debemos dejar todo listo para partir en un par de horas.

–Shojumaru...

El nombre salió como una exhalación de aire.

Chousokabe miró el rostro de su amante, quien lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados. Sus cabellos cortos, sucios de arena, se movían despacio con la brisa marina.

–Llámame por mi nombre –pidió Mouri, humedeciendo lentamente sus labios resecos con la lengua.

–Shojumaru... –pronunció Motochika lentamente, saboreando cada sílaba como si se tratara de la persona, perdido en los ojos del dueño del nombre.

El aludido cerró los ojos y separó los labios, gimiendo inconscientemente. Un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo con suavidad.

Motochika se perdió en ese momento, era tan dulce la sensación que le provocaba, se sentía correspondido. Repitió más firme:

–Shojumaru...

En ese momento, Shojumaru pudo haber pedido lo que quisiera de Chousokabe, y lo habría obtenido.

–Ya... –susurró Mouri, sonriendo tontamente–. Me estoy...

–¿Uh? –susurró Motochika, aún hipnotizado.

–Me hablas de esa forma, con esa voz, y me... –no podía completar la frase, así que escondió el rostro en el pecho de Motochika.

Chousokabe sonrió pícaro, apenas saliendo de su ensoñación.

–Te... ¿qué? Si no me lo dices, no sabré qué debo hacer... –lo tentó hablando con la voz entrecortada, pero alejando sus manos de él.

–Te encanta provocarme, ¿eh? –rió Shojumaru, levantando la cabeza y llevando su lengua por las clavículas del joven, subiendo por su tráquea y acabando en su mentón.

–Ah... –gimió Chousokabe, sintiendo que se derretía. Estaba totalmente en las manos de Shojumaru y parecía que éste lo sabía.

–Me enciendes, Motochika... me hablas con esa voz tuya y es como si mi cuerpo se volviese fuego... –susurró el de ojos pardos, reptando hacia abajo en la arena y metiendo la mano en las bermudas del joven.

Éste tragó duro y se apoyó en ambos codos, para poder ver todo lo que sucedía.

–Y... Y... ¿Qué harás... al respecto? –habló tratando de reflejar un poco de control, del cual carecía totalmente en ese instante.

Por toda respuesta, Mouri sacó el endurecido miembro y se lo llevó a la boca.

Chousokabe exhaló todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones, con un pesado gruñido. En algún punto hacía tiempo había descubierto que lo que más disfrutaba era que el elegante Mouri perdiera todo el glamour y se pusiera de rodillas entre sus piernas.

Le encantaba verlo ensuciarse, sacar su lado más depravado y obsceno, dejar de lado toda esa frígida frialdad de aristócrata, y exponerlo como lo que era... un lujurioso ser que clamaba por violento placer.

Trató de contenerse lo más que pudo y dejar que el hombre se sirviera solo, pero le era prácticamente imposible. Pronto se encontró enredando su mano derecha en el cabello castaño, imponiéndole un ritmo más fuerte, exclamando maldiciones mientras sentía que rápidamente llegaría al climax.

Mouri, aunque solía parecerle degradante, no pudo resistirse a hacerlo. Escuchar a Motochika gruñendo como la bestia que era, sentir la poderosa erección que solía reclamar como suya y, más que nada, saber que en esos momentos tenía bajo su entero poder al Demonio... todo eso era una suma de placeres que no tenía precio.

Estuvo a punto de ahogarse varias veces, pero no le dio importancia. Sólo quería escuchar la profunda voz de Chousokabe reaccionando a él... a su único dueño.

–Ya, ya casi... –susurró el muchacho, entreabriendo los ojos llenos de lujuria, dejando que un hilo de saliva se escurriera de entre sus labios, sosteniendo con más fuerza la cabeza del otro.

Sintió los dientes de Shojumaru apretando su carne. No fue una mordida fuerte, ni siquiera le hizo doler, pero envió a su cerebro una poderosísima descarga.

–¡Mierda! –maldijo casi en un grito, apretando la arena con su mano libre mientras se vaciaba con fuerza en la hábil boca del castaño y luego se dejaba caer otra vez, totalmente sin energía.

Shojumaru se ahogó con el espeso líquido, pero hizo un supremo esfuerzo y se lo tragó todo.

Chousokabe jadeó con la boca abierta, mirando al cielo, y comenzó a reír despacio sin razón aparente.

–Hacía mucho... no... no me dejabas... así.

–¿Así... cómo? –preguntó débilmente el otro, en cuatro patas sobre la arena. Respiraba pesadamente.

–¡Me acabaste! –intentó carcajearse el joven, pero aún no recobraba el aire así que sólo logro una burla tonta y se giró en la arena para acercarse a Mouri. Después de todo, era su trabajo mantenerlo "contento".

–¿Eh? –Shojumaru lo observó con el ceño fruncido–. ¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó, parpadeando.

–¿Qué crees tú que voy a hacer? –bufó el de pelo cano, acariciando el miembro del castaño sobre la tela.

–Oh... –el de ojos pardos apoyó suavemente su mano sobre la de Motochika–. No es necesario. Está bien así.

Esa frase fue seguida por una amable y afectuosa sonrisa, una que el Demonio probablemente nunca hubiese visto en el rostro de Shojumaru.

Motochika lo miró casi boquiabierto. ¿Lo había hecho tan sólo por darle placer a él? Era increíble. Mouri jamas lo había dejado ir sin antes haberse saciado enteramente y paraban cuando él lo deseaba, sin importar si el Demonio había terminado o no.

–Estás... ¿Estás seguro?

–Sí –replicó el jefe, un poco extrañado–. ¿Qué te ocurre?

–No es nada... –susurró Chousokabe, con media sonrisa, y lo besó suavemente–. Vamos, entonces...

Recogieron sus cosas y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa que habían rentado.

Habían estado solos, completamente solos, dedicados el uno al otro por dos semanas. Shojumaru había aprendido que la paz existía y Motochika, como buen tonto, había terminado de enamorarse de él. A ambos les iba a ser difícil olvidar la tranquilidad de aquella costa que parecía salida de una postal, el hermoso sexo en la arena, en la cama, en el suelo de la casa, contra la mesa, sobre la pared de la terraza... Habían sido dos semanas de puro gusto.

Mientras recorrían el sendero de piedras que comenzaba a varios metros de la playa, Shojumaru sintió la mano de Motochika sujetando suavemente su cadera. Una sonrisa larga y maliciosa se adueñó de sus labios, y sus ojos oscuros brillaron pérfidamente.

Lo mejor de Motochika, como de cualquier bestia, pensó él, era que podía leerse con extrema facilidad; por lo tanto, llevarlo exactamente por donde uno quería.

Se relamió, pensando en las posibilidades. Un tonto enamorado era mucho más fácil de manejar que cualquier otro tonto.

Si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría lograr incluso que se quedara bajo el poder de los Mouri. Fingir ser dócil, a cambio de fidelidad entera y maravilloso sexo, eso era lo que se llamaba una apuesta segura.

–¿Qué les dirás cuando llegues? –preguntó el tonto enamorado, sacando de sus maquínaciones al castaño.

–Que me tomé mis merecidas vacaciones. Total, yo soy prescindible para ellos. ¿Recuerdas que dijeron que no se me podía enviar solo a ningún lado? Estoy seguro de que estuvieron muy bien sin mí –sonrió Shojumaru, con hipocresía.

–¡Ja! Me pregunto cuánto habrán perdido en estas dos semanas –se burló el joven, llegando a la casa.

–De cualquier forma, yo salgo ganando –murmuró el de cabello castaño. Dejó caer el traje de baño en la entrada y caminó desnudo por la casa.

El muchacho lo vio andar, embelesado, para después dedicar su atención a las maletas. Salieron pronto del lugar y se encaminaron a la ciudad. Los dos iban cómodamente silenciosos, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.


	7. Episodio 07

_**Acto VII: La presión**_

El trayecto en tren era largo pero aun así le pareció demasiado corto a Shojumaru.

Cuando estaban bajando del taxi que los había llevado hasta la mansión Nichirin, uno de los yakuza apostados en la puerta levantó los ojos de su libro con expresión de sorpresa.

–¡Shojumaru-sama...! –exclamó, abriendo la reja.

–Buenas noches –saludó parsimoniosamente el aludido, como si nada hubiera pasado.

El muchacho cano cargó las maletas al interior, caminando un paso detrás del castaño e ignorando las miradas de sorpresa que le lanzaban todos los sirvientes. Algunos ponían cara de tal gusto que era como si hubiese vuelto su salvador; al parecer, las cosas no habían ido muy bien últimamente.

–Shojumaru-sama –saludó una de las mucamas–. Está todo... tostado –añadió, sorprendida.

–Chousokabe-san, permítame –dijo otra, tomando las valijas de la mano del joven.

Algo iba a responder el Demonio cuando Okimoto sacaba a golpes a un hombre, fuera de su estudio.

–¡No vuelvas aquí sin mi dinero, bastardo inútil! –estaba furioso y se veía que no había dormido en días. Abrió enormemente sus ojos rojizos cuando reparó en los recién llegados–. Shojumaru...

El hermano menor observó con cierta indiferencia y aplomo al primogénito.

–Buenas noches, Okimoto-sama –dijo, por todo saludo. Se giró con tranquilidad y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Chousokabe saludó al hermano mayor con un movimiento de cabeza y corrió detrás del otro. Cuando Okimoto reaccionó, fue detrás de ellos.

–E-Espera, ¡Shojumaru!

Éste ya había subido dos o tres escalones. Se detuvo y, con la misma lentitud de movimientos, torció la mitad del cuerpo para encarar a su hermano.

–¿Sí? –preguntó.

–¿Dónde te habías metido? Pensamos que te había pasado algo... –el líder estaba claramente confundido, contemplando a su hermano tranquilo y tostado mientras ellos habían pasado unas semanas de perros.

–¿Ah? Sólo salí a descansar un poco, toda la situación acá me tenía un poco estresado y tú y papá dijeron que podían estar bien sin mí...

–¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Teniamos citas que atender, ¡tenías trabajo! ¡No puedes simplemente irte! –se podía ver que la desesperación se apoderaba del mayor–. Sabes que papá habla sin pensar, pero... yo necesito que estes aquí, siempre te lo he dicho.

Chousokabe trato de contener la risa, mirando a otro lado. Sabía que Shojumaru lo estaba disfrutando al máximo.

El de ojos pardos nuevamente mostró la capacidad actoral suprema y absoluta que poseía, poniendo en su cara una expresión de ingenua sorpresa.

–¿Hablas en serio, Okimoto-sama? Nunca me habría creído tan importante...

–Hermanito tonto, claro que es así... Ven, necesito que te pongas al día –el pobre Okimoto se tomaba muy enserio su rol de hermano mayor. Con una seña indicó a la servidumbre que llevara todo al cuarto de su hermano–. Chousokabe, puedes irte, te llamaremos en cuanto sea necesario, por ahora sólo necesito a Shojumaru aquí.

Motochika levantó una ceja. Okimoto era muy fácil de convencer.

El primogénito sonreía estupidamente y le echó el brazo encima a su hermanito, llevándolo consigo a su estudio. Al joven cano no le quedo más que hacer como le indicaban, aunque se iba totalmente divertido con la escena.

Shojumaru entró con elegancia al estudio del líder y se sentó cómodamente en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, cruzándose de piernas y brazos con languidez.

–Espero que aprendas a medir tus palabras a partir de ahora, Okimoto-sama –dijo, frío–. No puedes apalear al perro que te protege de los intrusos.

–No te pongas así, además, tu guardaespaldas hizo un buen trabajo al encargarse de esos inútiles... Ganamos unos cuantos seguidores luego de que el único sobreviviente corriera la voz.

–¿Qué? –Shojumaru se irguió de su perezosa posición, con el ceño fruncido y los labios entreabiertos–. ¿Que Chousokabe hizo... qué?

–Uh... ¿No lo mandaste tú? Qué raro que el Demonio haga algo así por su cuenta... Pues parece que, antes de que desaparecieras, fue y se cargó a todos los implicados en aquéllo, menos a uno que dejó tirado luego de haberle volado la mano.

Okimoto se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

–Si lo hizo personal... ¿Crees que se haga fiel a nosotros?

El rostro de su hermano menor rompió por completo su tren de pensamientos. Su expresión se había desfigurado en una mueca de profunda ira.

–Qué... ¿Qué pasa, Shojumaru? Eso nos debería beneficiar...

El aludido pareció regresar a la realidad al escuchar aquello. Recordó que su farsa seguía en funcionamiento y trató de relajar su rostro.

–Sí, debería, pero sabes que las cosas han de hacerse de una manera organizada y bien pensada. Cualquier error podría provocar nuestra ruina en cuestión de segundos –respondió, logrando, de alguna mágica manera, recuperar el control de sí mismo.

Al ver que el menor volvía a su estado normal, Okimoto continuó, tranquilo.

–Bueno, sí, pero... Al menos todo salió bien, sólo será cuestión de decirle que no actúe sin tu consentimiento –sonrió despreocupadamente–. Y bueno, fuera de eso, las negociaciones salieron mal y perdí a dos inversionistas... Espero que los puedas hacer entrar en razón. Te dejaré descansar por hoy, pero mañana quiero que te dediques a eso.

–Por supuesto. Sabes que nadie más sabe tratar con ellos como yo... espero que no lo olvides... –sonrió Shojumaru estúpidamente–. Bueno, voy a dormir entonces, el viaje de regreso fue agotador.

–Descansa –fue todo lo que dijo su hermano, antes de levantar el teléfono, ya con un excelente humor, para llamar a alguna de sus mujerzuelas.

Shojumaru subió a su cuarto, donde sus mucamas ya habían ordenado todo su equipaje, encerrándose con suavidad. Una vez dentro de la habitación, dejó salir su frustración con un gruñido largo y rasposo, tomando una pequeña vasijita de una de las repisas y arrojándola con violencia hacia la pared que enfrentaba.

–Maldito idiota... ¡Maldito idiota! –se dijo, furioso.

Las manos le temblaban.

–Oh, pero esto no se va a quedar así –murmuró, buscando su teléfono celular. Marcó el número de Motochika y esperó.

–¡Yo', Mouri! –contestó la vivaz voz de su amante–. ¿Cómo salió todo?

–Regresa aquí de inmediato, pedazo de imbécil, si no quieres que vaya yo a buscarte y a cortarte en pedazos –fue la seca respuesta de Shojumaru.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Crees que... –no pudo continuar quejándose por que su contratista ya había colgado. Con un gruñido frustrado, caminó de vuelta sobre sus pasos–. Y ahí quedaron nuestras excelentes vacaciones...

No lograba imaginar qué habría pasado, por qué su amante estaría tan enojado. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la mansión y subió al cuarto de Shojumaru, éste lo recibió con una sonora cachetada de su mano desnuda.

–¿Cuál es tu puto problema? –interrogó Chousokabe, deteniendo por la muñeca otro golpe que se acercaba.

–Te diré cuál es mi "puto" problema, ¡el que hagas cosas a mis espaldas! –bramó la larga figura, con el rostro enrojecido.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –Motochika realmente no sabía a qué refería. Dejó ir la mano y se sobó la mejilla.

–De que fuiste a matar a los idiotas que me golpearon –replicó Mouri, dándole la espalda y restregándose la muñeca que Motochika había sujetado. El bruto no medía su fuerza cuando se trataba de peleas.

Motochika comenzó a reírse sarcásticamente.

–¿Es en serio? ¿Me estás jodiendo porque me cargué a los imbéciles que te dieron una paliza? No lo puedo creer...

Shojumaru lo encaró de nuevo y le dio un nuevo golpe, esta vez un puñetazo que impactó con bastante más fuerza que la bofetada.

–¿Es en serio, Motochika? –le hizo burla–. ¿Cuándo te dije yo que hicieras eso?

El golpe abrió el labio del joven, que apenas había sanado hacía unos días. Se limpió la sangre que caía y lo miró muy confundido.

–No te entiendo... En verdad no te entiendo –negó con la cabeza, alejando los pensamientos del día anterior, de trabajar para ese hombre para siempre–. ¿Se suponía que me quedara de brazos cruzados luego de eso?

–Tú eres mi empleado, lo que significa que debes hacer las cosas cuando yo te digo que las hagas, no cuando se te antoje... –le recriminó Mouri, cuya voz temblaba por la furia–. El hecho de que seamos algo más no significa que hayas cambiado de categoría en lo que a trabajo se refiere...

–¡No tuvo nada que ver con trabajo! Con un demonio, Mouri, le partieron la cara a mi amante, ¿debía dejarlo así? Creí que eras más listo.

El de pelo castaño lo sujetó con fuerza por el cuello de la camisa.

–¡Tiene que ver! Claro que tiene que ver. ¡Cualquier cosa que haga sin pensar puede significar un factor negativo para el clan! –exclamó, frunciendo el ceño–. Tengo mucho en qué pensar, este tipo de acciones tiene consecuencias, y da gracias que esta vez sólo lo tomaron como una advertencia, porque podríamos haber tenido un saldo muy negativo... –lo soltó con desdén–. ¿Sabías al menos, acaso, con quién te fuiste a meter?

El joven lo meditó por un segundo, pues segun la información de Sasuke, no seguían a ningún clan.

–Una bola de vagos que se quería hacer de un nombre, o eso escuché.

Shojumaru suspiró, frustrado. Su guardaespaldas era un cabeza dura.

–Aunque no sé bajo órdenes de quién atacaron a tu inversionista... Vamos, no fue para tanto.

–Se supone que tú me tienes que apoyar, no hacer cosas sin consultarme –espetó Mouri, molesto.

Motochika se percató de que estaba cediendo de una forma, de alguna manera, infantil. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó suavemente, para hablar en un tono bajo.

–A la próxima te preguntaré primero.

Se inclinó para besar su cuello.

–No te enojes... No volverá a pasar.

Shojumaru apretó los ojos cuando sintió los labios ajados contra su piel, respirando suavemente.

Levantó las manos y abrazó despacio la espalda de Chousokabe.

–¿Quieres qué me quede aquí? –preguntó éste, más confiado, sintiéndose triunfal en el asunto.

El de ojos pardos dudó unos instantes antes de contestar.

–Quédate –dijo al fin, sin soltarlo–. Pero no haremos nada. No estoy de humor.

–Como gustes –accedió Motochika con una sonrisa, y lo cargó hasta la cama, acostándose a su lado.

–Espera... –murmuró Shojumaru, levantándose. Dejó caer su chaqueta y pantalones al piso y se desabotonó la camisa, quedándose sólo con eso y su ropa interior. Se volvió a acostar, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de Motochika y dándole la espalda.

El muchacho sólo se sacó los tenis y pasó la noche acariciando la delgada figura de su amante, pensando mil cosas. Lo quería, sí, pero debía replantear su idea de quedarse bajo su mando.


	8. Episodio 08

_**Acto VIII: La imprudencia**_

Una semana después del regreso del viaje, Shojumaru llevó a Motochika consigo cuando se reunió con algunos de los hombres que negociaban con el clan. Puesto que su escolta había sido asesinada y reinaba el caos entre los yakuza disponibles, el joven cano era la mejor opción para protegerlo. Era como tener la fuerza de seis hombres en uno y, además, les garantizaba valioso tiempo para estar a solas.

Chousokabe había prestado especial atención al desgano de los inversionistas en cuanto a lo que el pago se refería. Aunque Shojumaru había sido estricto, cortante y casi amenazante al recordarles que tenían cuentas pendientes, el guardaespaldas se había percatado de que la advertencia no había surtido demasiado efecto.

Se guardó, sin embargo, de hacer ningún comentario en el momento.

Cuando se retiraron, Shojumaru conducía concentrado en el camino y con una expresión de completo fastidio. Sabía que tendría problemas con esos sujetos y Okimoto ya lo tenía bastante presionado.

–¿Realmente crees que vayan a pagar? –el joven lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras jugaba aburrido con el cierre de su chaqueta.

–No. Pero no dejaré de fastidiarlos y me encargaré de hacerles las cosas difíciles. ¿Sabías tú que yo soy abogado financiero?

El joven levantó una ceja, indicándole que no tenía la menor idea. De hecho, siempre lo había pensado como alguien que era genio por naturaleza.

–¿Pero eso no tomará mucho tiempo?

–No me molesta esperar. Es parte de la estrategia –replicó Mouri, virando rápidamente en una calle–. La ley no es veloz, pero es muy útil.

–Y aburrida –el joven bostezó, reclinando un poco el asiento para descansar mientras miraba por la ventana; pensando que quizás le podría echar una mano a su amante con ese asunto.

Llegaron a la mansión para dar su informe a Okimoto, quien sostuvo una leve discusión con su hermano menor y alentó la idea de actuar de Chousokabe.

–Okimoto-sama... –reprochó Shojumaru, golpeando el suelo con el pie, impaciente.

–No tenemos tanto tiempo y lo sabes –cortó, autoritario, el hermano mayor.

–¡Pero no podemos ser tan descuidados! –exclamó el menor–. Acordamos que me dejarías encargarme de esto, ¡déjame al menos intentar mi modo!

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mirando expectante a Okimoto.

–Si no te place mi forma de hacer las cosas, ya sabes. Sólo dímelo y me largo –añadió, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la silla.

–Deja de actuar como un niño –lo regañó Okimoto, sujetándose el tabique de la nariz–. Dejaré que lo sigas haciendo a tu manera por que hasta ahora ha funcionado, pero no tenemos tanto tiempo... Se termina nuestra fecha límite para ver a Matsunaga...

La cara de Shojumaru cambió de color tan velozmente que, cuando comenzó a hablar, ya estaba casi morada.

–Escúchame una cosa, sólo una cosa, Okimoto –murmuró, incorporándose y llevando una mano sobre el escritorio, tamborileando duramente con los dedos–. Esta "empresa" sólo se ha mantenido en pie porque yo estoy detrás tuyo.

Okimoto, que siempre permanecia dócil ante los deseos del ingenio de su hermano, se levantó furioso, contrario a todo plan de éste, sujetándolo por la corbata.

–¡No me vengas con eso, "hermanito"! Si tú sigues aquí es porque yo lo decidí así, si papá no te ha mandado al demonio o has terminado muerto es porque sigues bajo mi ala... Sabes perfectamente que él te quiere fuera del negocio –su voz estaba llena de ira y desesperación. Ciertamente Okimoto quería a su hermano, pero la presión de Matsunaga lo estaba matando.

–¿Tú? ¡¿Que tú lo decidiste? –bramó Shojumaru, golpeando su mano para que soltara su ropa–. Me fui por dos semanas y encontré este lugar hecho un desastre, ¡¿qué puedes decidir tú?

–¿Crees que eres la única persona capaz de hacerlo? ¡YO no permití que el viejo trajera a nadie más! –parecía que pronto estallarían ambos–. ¿Crees que durarías allá afuera sin todo lo que obtienes de mí?

El hermano menor abrió los ojos de una forma estrambótica y se levantó del asiento con ferocidad, golpeando el escritorio con el puño violentamente.

–De ti... ¡De ti! –rió con voz desesperada y furiosa–. Yo al menos tengo una carrera, estudié y soy algo, ¿tú qué eres? ¡No, en serio, Okimoto! ¡¿Tú qué mierda eres?

–¡Soy el señor de esta casa! Y lo seguiré siendo hasta que me muera, y tú, ¡tú!, sólo eres un asistente... Parece que hice bien en negarte el nombre, Shojumaru...

Aquél fue el último insulto que el menor de los Mouri pudo tolerar. Estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre su hermano, si Motochika no se hubiese adelantado para sujetarlo. Estaba loco de ira.

Okimoto sólo observó cómo detenían al otro. Sabía que había hablado de más, pero Shojumaru debía conocer su lugar.

–¡Motochika! –gritó éste, cuando al fin dejó de moverse.

–Hasta tu guardaespaldas es más sensato –agregó el señor de Aki, antes de que Chousokabe pudiera decir algo.

–Suéltame –ordenó Shojumaru fríamente. Sus brazos y piernas temblaban.

El joven dudó unos instantes pero lo soltó sin separarse de él. No se arriesgaría a que mandara todo a la basura en otro arranque.

Una vez sobre sus propios pies, el de cabello castaño miró a su hermano con expresión de ira contenida. Sus ojos despedían hielo.

–Veré a Matsunaga en tres días, tienes hasta entonces.

Todo en esa escena estaba fuera de lugar. Okimoto era autoritario y Shojumaru estaba fuera de sus cabales.

Sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra, el menor de los hermanos dio media vuelta y salió dando pasos pesados. Estaba tan furioso que incluso los sirvientes que lo cruzaban en el camino a su cuarto retrocedían asustados.

Chousokabe caminó detrás de él para acompañarlo mientras se tranquilizaba, después se encargaría de recordarle a los otros que deberle a los Mouri no era una buena idea.

Shojumaru estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero se detuvo al ver que era su guardaespaldas.

–Rayos... –murmuró–. Me asustaste. Entra ya –le ordenó, corriéndose de la entrada.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Motochika, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí–. Es raro ver a Okimoto en ese estado.

–Tú lo viste, ¿verdad? ¿O fue una alucinación mía todo lo que pasó en esa habitación? –preguntó Shojumaru, nervioso–. Que yo sigo vivo por deseos suyos... ¡Realmente es audaz, el muy maldito!

–Sí... Parece que realmente teme encontrarse con Matsunaga esta vez... –analizó el joven cano, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

El de pelo castaño se detuvo en su caminar, desconcertado.

–Estoy hablando de todas las idioteces que dijo de mí.

–Sí, sí, sí, eso lo sé, pero me sorprende cómo pudo poner toda esa actitud en contra tuya por ese motivo... ¿Qué harás? Tres días es poco tiempo.

–Es imposible para cualquiera –masculló Shojumaru, frustrado–. Sé que el idiota no haría nada en mi contra, pero es un plazo imposible...

Se detuvo junto al espejo que adornaba una de sus paredes, mirándose fijamente.

–Y no ayuda en nada que esos estúpidos pasen de mí constantemente.

Chousokabe lo miró largamente por varios minutos.

–Descansa un poco, mañana temprano les prestamos una visita... Ahora tengo que ir a ver al viejo, le prometí cuidar el bar mientras iba no sé a dónde –mintió, para poder hacerse cargo del asunto.

Mouri se dio vuelta, con el rostro compungido.

–No, por favor, quédate hoy –pidió, caminando hacia él y tomando su rostro con manos temblorosas.

–Tengo que ir o se enojará, cerraré temprano... Lo prometo.

Sintiéndose rechazado, Shojumaru lo soltó y se dirigió a su cama, echándose sobre ella sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos.

Chousokabe suspiró, sabiendo que le costaría devolverlo a un mejor ánimo, pero ya vería cómo.

–Vendre a eso de las cuatro... –informó, antes de irse en busca de los sujetos que vieran más temprano.

Al no tener respuesta de su amante, el de ojos azules partió resignado.

Encontrarlos fue sencillo. Para deberle tanto dinero a los Mouri seguro eran descarados, pues pasaban el tiempo en uno de sus burdeles, rodeados de bellas jovencitas.

–Oh, miren nada más –dijo uno de los sujetos al verlo llegar–. Ahí vino el perro de Mouri Shojumaru.

–Shojumaru quiere verlos, está esperando en el auto –dijo Motochika, sin darle importancia al comentario. Hacer un movimiento dentro del burdel lo metería en problemas demasiado grandes.

–Ya lo vimos –replicó el jefe, que ponía un billete en el brassiere de una chica que bailaba a su lado–. Creo que entendió el mensaje...

Chousokabe tomó aire, tratando de mantenerse calmado, e hizo una seña a las muchachas, a las que ahora conocía a la perfección pues parte de su trabajo había sido llevarlas ahí, para que se alejaran de la mesa.

–Creo que no eres muy listo... Shojumaru los está esperando y estás en una propiedad de Mouri –repitió en tono amenazante, mirándolos con desden.

No queriendo recibir otra negativa, y para agregarles presión, se dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar a la salida, pareciendo que se detenía a decirle algo a los matones que cumplían la función de seguridad.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo –protestó el líder, poniéndose de pie. Hizo una seña a los que lo acompañaban y todos se dirigieron a la puerta.

El joven Demonio los dirigió silencioso un par de calles arriba, hacia un callejón solitario.

–¿Y bien...? –empezó el sujeto.

–Bueno, la cosa es que... Shojumaru no está muy complacido con sus tratos y desea su pago para mañana –replicó el joven, encogiéndose de hombros como si se tratara de algo muy simple.

–Joder, chico, ¿para esto nos sacaste del burdel...? Vamos, nos regresamos... –ordenó el hombre, cuyo cabello era de un rubio platinado y brillaba excesivamente en la penumbra del callejón–. Mira que hacernos perder el tiempo así –murmuró, caminando y chocando el hombro de Motochika con el suyo.

Completamente feliz con la agresión, Chousokabe lo tomó por la camisa haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Dio una certera patada a su rodilla, haciendo que se zafara de su lugar.

–Verás... Mi trabajo consiste en que Shojumaru reciba lo que quiere –dijo tranquilamente, mientras el sujeto aullaba desesperadamente por el dolor. De un salto, cayó a golpes a otro de los sujetos y se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo–. Ustedes no están facilitando mi trabajo...

Con unos cuantos movimientos ágiles, los desarmó y se hizo de una varilla de acero, para dejar claro su punto.

–¡Maldita sea, ¿nos vas a matar por un poco de dinero? –gritó el rubio, retorciéndose en el suelo.

–Por más que lo deseo, los muertos no pagan –respondió Chousokabe, apoyándose en un muro–. Pero bueno, como ya les dije, Shojumaru espera su dinero mañana... Si son tan amables de pedir una cita y pagar, no me volverán a ver –enfatizó lo último dirigiéndoles una sonrisa totalmente infantil e inocente–. Ah... y ni una palabra de esto.

Los pandilleros se ayudaron a levantarse entre ellos, observándolo con el terror instalado en sus rostros.

–De... De acuerdo, ¡de acuerdo! –bramó el rubio–. Mañana tendrás tu estúpido dinero... Ahora... lárgate ya, déjanos en paz...

El joven se despidió con una hipócrita reverencia y se fue caminando mientras tarareaba una canción. Pasó a perder el tiempo con Shimazu y, justo como avisara, llegó a las cuatro al lecho de Mouri, donde cayó pesadamente dormido.

Temprano por la mañana, el celular de Shojumaru sonó, haciendo que tuviera que escurrirse de los brazos del joven, al que no había sentido cuando se metiera en su cama.

–Sí –respondió, cuando al fin encontró el teléfono–. ¿Qué? –abrió mucho los ojos, despertándose por completo–. Sí, al mediodía estará bien. Adiós.

El de pelo castaño dejó el aparato sobre la mesa de noche y se giró mínimamente para mirar a Motochika, que dormía pesadamente mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza.

Levantó la mano y sacudió al joven por el hombro.

–Motochika. ¡Motochika! Despierta, demonios.

Éste entreabrió los ojos, apenas logrando enfocar la silueta de su amante.

–¿Qué pasa? Aún es temprano...

–Me acaba de llamar el coreano de los insumos de seguridad. Dice que tiene listo todo lo que nos debe y que lo traerá al mediodía.

–Ah, qué bien –murmuró Motochika, sin darle mucha importancia y tratando de volver a dormir–. Despiértame cuando los vayamos a ver.

Shojumaru se quedó donde estaba, contrariado y confundido. Tras unos segundos en silencio, se movió hasta encarar a Motochika y volvió a zarandearlo.

–Despierta, vamos –dijo, acercando su boca a la del joven y lamiendo sus labios.

Un escalofrío recorrio la espalda de Chousokabe, haciéndole volver a la tierra de la consciencia.

–Bien, tienes mi atención –dijo, con los ojos adormilados y una sonrisa.

Nuevamente desafiando a las leyes de la lógica, Shojumaru se metió bajo las sábanas y se las arregló para bajar los pantalones y la ropa interior de Chousokabe, lamiendo suavemente su entrepierna.

–¡Ah! ¡¿Qué haces? –éste preguntó lo obvio, demasiado sorprendido por la acción.

Rápidamente alcanzó un punto máximo de excitación y trató de quitar las sábanas, desesperado por ver la cara de su amante y no sólo esa montaña suave que subía y bajaba.

Shojumaru se aferró fuertemente a la tela para no dejarle ver lo que ocurría. Cuando el de cabello cano estuvo a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, lo dejó ir de súbito y salió de abajo de las mantas.

–¡Ahh! –gruñó Motochika, frustrado, tapándose la cara con una mano–. ¿Por qué demonios me dejas a la mitad?

En completo silencio, Mouri se paró sobre el colchón y se quitó la camiseta y la ropa interior, sentándose despacio sobre la cadera de Motochika. El rostro se le contrajo en una apretada expresión de gusto.

Chousokabe gimió encantado y se levantó de golpe, dejando a Mouri acostado en el borde de la cama.

–No voy a aguantar mucho –informó, respirando entrecortado.

–Haz lo que quieras... –jadeó Shojumaru, con los ojos casi en blanco.

Chousokabe comenzó a moverse muy lento para poder resistir un poco más, mordisqueando el frágil cuello del castaño. Éste gemía entrecortadamente, con los ojos cerrados. El aire se escapaba de entre sus labios con un sonido ahogado.

Llevó las manos a la espalda de su amante y se aferró con fuerza, clavando las yemas en la piel musculosa.

Como era de esperarse, su supuesto autocontrol se fue a la basura en cuestion de un minuto, aumentando a una velocidad histérica, clavando los dientes donde le fuera posible y con el mismo ritmo de las embestidas masturbaba a su amante, cosa que, como era obvio, lo llevó rápido al final.

–Ya... Ya no puedo, Mouri –soltó, con el resto de su aliento contra el oído del castaño.

–Hazlo... ¡Hazlo! –exclamó Shojumaru, completamente entregado a la brutal bestia que lo sacudía sobre la cama–. ¡A-Acábame adentro...!

La mano de Motochika quemaba en su entrepierna, lo volvía loco. Clavó las uñas en la espalda del joven sin dejar de gritar y jadear.

Tres golpes más con particular fuerza fue todo lo que necesito el Demonio para vaciarse muy dentro de Shojumaru, apretando los ojos por los surcos rojos que dejaba aquél en su espalda.

La hirviente sensación dentro de su cuerpo marcó el preciso instante en que el de pelo castaño percibió un poderosísimo y agotador orgasmo, que drenó su energía casi por completo. Para cuando terminaba de expulsar todo entre ellos dos, lanzó un ahogado gemido y tuvo que soltar a Motochika, completamente exhausto.

Chousokabe se dejó caer, aplastando a Shojumaru y embarrando todo el líquido en ambos. Apoyó su oído en el pecho de éste y trató de recuperar el aliento, dejándose tranquilizar por los latidos acelerados del otro.

–Animal... –jadeó el de ojos pardos, levantando las manos con trabajo y acariciando suavemente el cabello de Motochika.

Pudo sentir las vibraciones desde el estomago de Motochika, indicando su risa.

–No te gustaría de otro modo...

Shojumaru se percató de que el joven se movía para salir de él, pero rodeó su cadera con las piernas para evitarlo.

–Quédate... Quédate un poco más –pidió de forma muy gentil.

El muchacho se quedó quieto, disfrutando del abrazo posesivo, relajándose hasta el punto de quedarse dormido una vez más. Estaba cansado por el día anterior y ciertamente esa descarga lo había drenado.

Permanecieron ahí bastante tiempo, hasta que la luz que se colaba por la cortina le indicó a Mouri que el sol estaba en lo alto y se hacía tarde para recibir a sus deudores.

–Mmh... Ya son las once de la mañana... –se lamentó, moviendo despacio a Chousokabe–. Despierta, mi bestia. Hay que prepararse.

Nunca se había quedado tanto tiempo así, sintiéndolo dentro de sí, y la verdad le gustaba... Le gustaba demasiado. Pero había asuntos importantes que atender.

Con un gruñido a modo de queja, el joven rodó a un lado, sintiendo como la sustancia pegajosa se había secado y provocaba una sensación rara al moverse.

–Ugh... Ducha...

–Báñate conmigo –pidió Mouri, casi con dulzura.

–Hecho... –aceptó el muchacho con una sonrisa, tallándose los ojos pesadamente para levantarse.

Se dieron una ducha rápida pero placentera, y pronto los dos estuvieron listos para bajar.

Shojumaru se había adelantado y estaba ya en los últimos escalones de la imponente escalera cuando una sirvienta le dio alcance.

–Shojumaru-sama, unas personas quieren verlo.

–Diles que pasen a mi estudio –ordenó el de pelo castaño, aunque no sonó autoritario ni soberbio como de costumbre.

–Sí, Shojumaru-sama... –la muchacha lo miró unos segundos, embelesada por el particular brillo que demostraba su señor esa mañana, antes de partir a hacer lo que se le pedía.

Cuando Motochika lo alcanzó en la puerta del estudio, Mouri lo miró por unos segundos, con una expresión completamente enamorada.

El muchacho no pudo si no sonrojarse y poner una sonrisa tonta, mirá a todos lados asegurándose que no hubiera nadie cerca y le dio un beso rapido pero dulce, mirándolo completamente entregado por unos instantes antes de entrar a la habitación.

Abriendo la puerta con majestuosidad, Shojumaru entró con la frente bien alta, bien dispuesto a humillar a sus deudores. Pero, cuando los vio, toda la altanería se fue de su cara y perdió todo el color. El bronceado apenas comenzaba a irse, por lo que el cambio de ánimo no fue evidente para nadie, mas de todas formas se obligó a no demostrar nada.

Los tres hombres que tenía frente a sí, de pie junto a la mesita de café, estaban bastante lastimados. El jefe, el coreano rubio, tenía la pierna enyesada y se sostenía sobre un par de muletas. Los otros dos tenían vendajes en el rostro y en los brazos desnudos.

–Buenos días –saludó fríamente el dueño de casa, yendo a sentarse detrás de su escritorio.

Una vez en su lugar, estuvo tentado a preguntar por su estado, pero la mirada dócil que reflejaba el jefe y las de temor de los otros al ver a su guardaespaldas lo dejaron sin la menor duda, creando un nudo de ira en su pecho.

Chousokabe caminó desinteresado hasta pararse a un lado del asiento de su "amo", actuando como si nada de eso tuviera algo que ver con él.

El trámite fue rápido, los sujetos entregaron a Shojumaru el dinero que debían y firmaron una constancia de ello; y, así de veloces como habían entrado, se esfumaron.

Shojumaru esperó hasta que los tres hombres estuvieran fuera de su propiedad, controlando todo desde la ventana del estudio mientras guardaba el papel en una carpeta. Una vez solos, habló con voz firme.

–Motochika, ¿qué hiciste?

–¿Cuándo? –preguntó él inocentemente.

Sinceramente, para esos momentos ya había olvidado la promesa que le había hecho de no volver a actuar por su cuenta.

–Ya me estaba preguntando yo porqué te mostrarías tan dócil y solícito –murmuró Mouri, girando de un lado al otro en su sillón de forma amenazante.

–Vamos... No fue para tanto y decidieron cooperar –Motochika se sentó en el borde del escritorio, manteniendo la misma sonrisa boba.

La mano delgada de su jefe se prendió del cuello de su camisa.

Chousokabe quiso retroceder institinvamente pero le fue imposible, borrando automáticamente la sonrisa y frunciendo el ceño.

–¿No habíamos quedado en que no volverías a hacer cosas a mis espaldas? –preguntó fríamente el de pelo castaño.

–En mi defensa... El sujeto me agredió en el callejón –dijo de pronto, recordando aquella pelea que habían tenido la primera vez que le desodebeciera–. No lo olvidé, es sólo que...

Shojumaru rió quedamente.

–¿Que te agredió? Te crees que me tomas por tonto... No tienes ni una marca encima. ¿Qué te hizo, te arrancó un cabello? –replicó Mouri, entre molesto y sarcástico, soltándolo con desdén.

–Me empujó... En mi barrio, eso es una clara señal de pelea –replicó el joven, mientras se acomodaba la camisa–. Además, no podía dejar que los sujetos simplemente pasaran de ti... Te apuesto a que ahora se lo pensarán antes de jugar con Mouri Shojumaru.

–Mouri Shojumaru no se mueve en tu barrio, así que no puede seguir las mismas reglas.

Su tono era gélido y autoritario. Motochika comenzaba a extrañar la cara enamorada de hacía un rato.

–Mira... Te pagaron y te quitarás de encima a Okimoto. ¿No puedes dejarme pasar ésta? –preguntó, bajandose del escritorio y acorralando al otro en su silla con los brazos, quedando sus caras a escasos centímetros–. No volverá a pasar... –pensó en un dejavu cuando terminó de pronunciar la última frase.

–Me lo prometiste la primera vez y no cumpliste. ¿Por qué debería creerte ahora?

–Porque no pasará, en serio... Aparte, nadie murió esta vez –rozó sus labios suavemente contra los que se mostraban agresivos, dejando correr su lengua sobre ellos.

La mano cruel de Shojumaru lo atrapó de nuevo, sujetando su nuca con fuerza.

–Te lo advierto, Motochika, no soy un hombre paciente.

Suprimiendo el impulso de golpear a quien lo agredía, Chousokabe sólo lo miró fijamente, buscando los rastros de esa mañana en su amante... Cosa que le fue prácticamente imposible. Ya sin ningún rastro de su buen ánimo, repitio:

–Lo sé, Mouri.

El de ojos pardos lo soltó con violencia, acomodándose luego en su sillón. Se quedó en silencio.

–No volverá a pasar.

–Está bien. Te tomaré la palabra por esta vez –dijo al fin el amo, cruzándose de piernas de una forma muy seductora, probablemente sin notarlo siquiera.

Chousokabe lo miró fijamente, tratando de descifrar si hacía las cosas adrede o sin intención. Molesto, se levantó y salió de la habitación.


	9. Episodio 09

_**Acto IX: El embrujo**_

Los meses pasaron sin ningún otro contratiempo, dejando rápidamente atras el pequeño altercado entre los amante y volviendo a lo que podría llamarse "normal". Motochika asistía con regularidad pasmosa a la mansión Nichirin y, cuando no podía ir, Shojumaru se las arreglaba para escaparse a su casa.

Las cosas entre los hermanos Mouri habían mejorado también cuando Shojumaru había puesto el dinero de los deudores sobre el escritorio del despacho de Okimoto, probando una vez más al líder del clan lo necesario e indispensable que era.

Se guardó muy bien de decir cómo había obtenido el dinero, pero eso no interesaba mucho mientras lograra cerrar la boca de Okimoto.

Una noche, el hombre de cabello castaño había sacado a cenar a su mascota. Había sido una velada interesante, libre de presiones y malos tratos. Parecía que Mouri se había vuelto a ablandar, pues una sonrisa tranquila se había alojado de continuo en su rostro.

Era en momentos como esos donde al joven Demonio no se le podía ver más feliz. Estaba completamente enamorado de su señor y el pensarse correspondido por éste lo dejaba a su entera merced.

Asumía que el cambio en la actitud de Shojumaru se debía a su relación, a lo que fuera que se pudiera decir que pasaba entre ellos.

Al final de la cena, se marcharon en el elegante auto de Mouri con destino a ningún lugar en particular. Paseaban como se había vuelto una costumbre y Motochika disfrutaba de ver a su querido concentrado al volante, pero impaciente como era, rápidamente se aburrió, encontrando como única diversiín la radio.

Dio varias vueltas a través de las estaciones hasta que al fin encontró algo acorde con su estado de ánimo. Un muy feliz locutor hablaba de diversidad musical y ponía ejemplos un tanto "interesantes". Contento con el programa, sólo se apoyó en su asiento.

–Tienes un gusto... interesante en música –se burló el conductor, cuando la voz rasposa del intérprete sonaba a través del estéreo.

–Pff, déjame en paz, no es mi culpa que te gusten cosas tan aburridas –devolvióel joven subiendo el volumen y girándose para encarar de nuevo a Mouri.

Shojumaru arrugó el entrecejo viendo como Motochika se sacaba la camisa y se acercaba a él. Si bien quería hacerse el ofendido por el comentario, no podía resistirse a lo que veía. Se mordió el labio, suprimiendo el deseo que lo invadía.

Motochika se inclinó lo más que pudo para mordisquear el cuello del conductor sin bloquearle la vista.

–No nos vayas a matar –murmuró, mientras lamía el borde de su oreja y acariciaba la entrepierna del castaño sobre el pantalón.

–E-Espera, Motochika... –logró decir Shojumaru, entrecerrando los ojos–. Deja que me detenga.

Tomo un par de canciones corriendo en la radio hasta que encontró un lugar "apropiado" para detenerse. Cuando pudo frenar, el muchacho ya se había encargado de abrir completamente su ropa y deshacerse de sus propios pantalones.

Un ritmo de percusión cadencioso, hipnotizante, comenzaba muy bajo, matizándose pronto con un rasguido de guitarra muy suave e invitador. Una voz filtrada y aguda cantaba sensualmente, mientras otras voces le acompañaban suspirando y cantando de la misma forma sugerente.

Cuando Mouri iba a bajar para pasar al asiento trasero, Chousokabe lo sostuvo por la manga de la chaqueta.

–Aquí... –pidió, tironeando de él para que saltara la palanca de velocidades y se montara en el de lado del copiloto.

–_Te__derrites__como__una__barra__de__chocolate...__en__este__preciso__instante,__tu__corazón__está__electrizado...__Detén__aquí__tu__mirada,__soy__un__corazón__eléctrico..._ –cantaban las voces de la radio.

Shoujumaru se movió delicadamente para salir del lado del conductor y se trepó sobre la cintura de Motochika.

_"Me vuelvo loco cuando me miras, cuando te mueves, chando hablas,_

_Con tu actitud arrogante y presumida._

_Parece como si mi corazón fuera a explotar._

_Vamos, no me compares con otros..._

_Tu perfecta atracción..._

_Tienes que necesitarme,_

_Oh, vuélveme loco."_

La musica fuerte en el estéreo del auto más la nueva ocurrencia del joven para un buen momento no hacían más que elevar al castaño a un estado de éxtasis, incluso antes de la accion.

No pudo pensarlo mucho cuando los labios del Demonio ya mordisqueaban los suyos. Lejos de un beso, parecía que lo quería devorar.

Con movimientos que parecerían imposibles en el pequeño espacio, logró deshacerse del pantalon de Mouri y bajar el propio hasta las rodillas. A tientas acomodó al castaño para poder entrar, pero impaciente como era éste, se dejó caer, empalandose hasta el fondo en un solo movimiento.

–Para, para un poco –murmuró Shojumaru, ahogado por esa sensación embriagadora–. Me voy a hacer pedazos la cabeza contra el techo si me empiezas a sacudir –añadió, dejando ir un lujurioso jadeo mientras llevaba la mano al suelo y buscaba la palanca que inclinaba el asiento.

–_Este__escalofrío__constante__que__me__recorre__casi__raya__la__incomodidad,__pero__me__gusta__esta__sensación,__me__gustas__tú..._ –seguían las voces, cambiando graves por agudas, sugerentes gemidos por expresiones de gusto–_.__Te__acercas__y__te__alejas,__y__luego__te__robas__mi__corazón...__Guíame__por__primera__vez,__corazón__eléctrico..._

Inconscientemente, Mouri impuso un ritmo a la par del de la canción, siéndole imposible a Motochika, por la posición, imponer el suyo.

El cabello castaño se agitaba en el aire, mientras la piel pálida de Shojumaru comenzaba a transpirar. La canción ya tocaba a su fin, pero la música que salía de sus labios no daba señales de terminar.

Chousokabe acariciaba las delgadas piernas, encantado con la expresión de su pareja. Prefería algo más salvaje pero dejaría que su amante se sirviera a su gusto, después de todo... lo estaba disfrutando como nunca, saboreando cada sensación.

Mouri apoyaba las manos en el centro del musculoso pecho del demonio para mantener su ritmo, clavandole las uñas de vez en vez. Cuando el joven sintió cerca el final, llevó una de sus manos a la hasta ahora ignorada ereccion del castaño, tocándola, hipnotizado por los gemidos de placer del casi señor de Aki.

–No, no, espera... –pidió éste, entre gemidos–. Déjame... Deja que llegue solo... Siento que voy a morir por sólo tenerte dentro de mí...

Motochika sonrió y acomodó sus manos detrás de su nuca a modo de almohada, sin deseos de perderse ni un segundo de lo que tenía enfrente. Comenzó a acelerar sus jadeos cuando el otro aumentó la velocidad.

–Más... Más rapido –rogó Motochika, sintiéndose tan cerca.

Mouri obedeció y se movió de una forma completamente nueva, su cuerpo parecía una ola, se enroscaba, la energía lo recorría en una perfecta y suave onda.

–Ah... Ah... –su voz profunda estaba cargada de deseo y dolor.

Incapaz de mantener sus manos para sí mismo por mas tiempo, Chousokabe las aferró a los muslos del otro, profundizando las estocadas un par de veces hasta explotar en su interior.

–Diablos, diablos, ¡diablos! –exclamó con los ojos apretados, mientras daba lo último de sí.

La sensación del espeso líquido llenándolo y luego escurriendo entre su piel detonó el orgasmo del amo, que sin más dejo salir todo potentemente con un sonoro gemido.

Jadeó largamente, petrificado en el aire, detenido en una posición erguida y tiesa, como si aquello se hubiese llevado lo último que quedaba de su alma.

El joven comenzo a reír apagado, luego de unos segundos.

–Eres... Eres increíble –halagó, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Shojumaru se aflojó lentamente y, sin dejar que Motochika saliera de él, se recostó con suavidad sobre su cuerpo.

–¿Por qué...? –murmuró, respirando duramente por la nariz.

–Cuando creí que lo había visto todo de ti... –se detuvo para aspirar el aroma del suave cabello de Mouri y acariciar su espalda–. Me encanta ver cómo te pierdes.

–No sabía que esto existía en mí –susurró Shojumaru

–Me pregunto qué más podré encontrar... –contestó entre risas, levantando ligeramente la cadera y causando que el otro soltara un gemido ahogado con el movimiento dentro suyo.

–Ah... –gimió Shojumaru, apretando los ojos–. No creo... no creo que quieras descubrirlo –musitó, pegándose a Motochika y respirando su olor masculino.

El muchacho suspiró hondo, recordando por un momento los rumores que comenzaban a circular sobre su señor. Ya tenía casi tres años a su lado, tres grandiosos años llenos de buen y delicioso sexo, que contrastaban con lo que se decía en las calles, de la falta de escrúpulos del castaño y sus métodos... "monstruosos".

Se decía que lo único que detenía a Shojumaru era el hecho de que el jefe era Okimoto y no él, que a pesar de que se encontraba bajo las órdenes de su hermano, no dejaba pasar oportunidad de probar su poder sobre otros.

No podía ser tan malo, ¿o sí? Alejó esos pensamientos como pudo y se concentró en lo que importaba. Después de todo, se suponía se verían por trabajo. Últimamente no le daba un respiro, en cuanto terminaba una asignación le daba otra. Ya era casi medio año desde la última vez que había trabajado para alguien más.

Una noche, luego de tener sexo violento y placentero como acostumbraban, Shojumaru rodó por la cama hasta quedar de cara al cielo sobre el borde del colchón, dejando su cabeza colgando.

Era invierno y hacía frío, pero dentro de la habitación hacía un calor infernal.

–Oye, Motochika –dijo de pronto, torciendo un poco su cadera.

–¿Hmm? –musitó el otro.

–Ven acá –pidió el de ojos pardos, sin moverse.

Chousokabe se movió hasta donde estaba y se puso a cuatro patas, para tener la cara a la misma altura sin aplastarlo. Aprovechó para pasar la lengua por el fino cuello del castaño, que estaba en una posición un tanto incómoda.

Mouri movió una de sus piernas y se prendió de la cintura del joven con ellas, como ya se le había hecho hábito. No sabía por qué, pero le encantaba "abrazarlo" así.

Deslizó una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna del Demonio y sujetó su miembro con suavidad, acariciando sus propias piernas con él.

–Hay algo de lo que quisiera pedirte opinión –dijo de pronto, con los ojos cerrados. La sangre que se juntaba en su cerebro comenzaba a marearlo.

–¿De qué? –preguntó Chousokabe, disfrutando del cosquilleo que le provocaba la delgada mano, viendo divertido la cara rojiza de su amante.

–Se trata de... Ah –gimió, empujando contra sus nalgas el órgano que comenzaba a levantarse nuevamente–. Se trata de un sujeto que hemos estado vigilando... –otro gemido entrecortado detuvo su habla. Motochika se había adelantado, penetrándolo suavemente.

La sensación de ese poderoso miembro dentro suyo, sumada al mareo por la sangre en su cabeza, hacía maravillas en su deseo sexual.

–¿Qué hay con él? –volvió a cuestionar el joven, para luego lamer la línea de la quijada del castaño hasta llegar a su oído izquierdo y mordisquear el lóbulo, aferrándose con las manos al borde de la cama para no irse al suelo.

–Quiero que averigües todo lo que puedas de él –dijo Shojumaru–. Levántame, por favor –pidió luego.

Chousokabe dejó su tarea de estimular su cuello y lo miró a los ojos, molesto.

–Está bien –bramó, aceptando tanto su tarea como la petición, saliendo de Mouri, levantándolo suavemente y desplomándose sobre el colchón luego.

Shojumaru lo miró, contrariado.

–¿Y ahora por qué el enojo? –cuestionó, cerrando los ojos de golpe, pues la sangre comenzaba a bajar de su cerebro.

–Sólo tenía una oportunidad para hacerte quedar otro rato en la cama, verás a Okimoto ahora, ¿no? –desde hacía un tiempo que Chousokabe conocía casi a la perfección la agenda de su amante.

–No, quiero decir... son las tres de la mañana, yo mismo te metí dentro mío, sólo te pedí que me levantaras porque me estaba mareando y no podía hacerlo por mí mismo... ¿Qué diablos te pasa? –recriminó el de pelo castaño, sujetándose la frente con la mano–. Sólo te pedí ayuda porque quiero que me des tu opinión sobre cómo tratar con este sujeto una vez que conozcamos más información de él... es todo...

Recatado como estaba, el joven no prestó atención y continuó con lo del sujeto.

–¿Luego qué quieres que haga con él?¿ O sólo quieres la información?

–Tú no debes hacer nada. Sólo quiero saber más de él –respondió Shojumaru, recostándose despacio boca arriba.

–Y... ¿De quién estamos hablando?

Mouri abrió los ojos, francamente sorprendido. No era común que Chousokabe abandonara la idea del sexo así nada más.

–Te lo diré si me follas en este instante.

El muchacho rió para sí mismo, no pudiendo evitar el jugar un poco con la idea.

–¿Si no lo hago me quitarás ese trabajo?

–Bueno, si no quieres... –murmuró Shojumaru, girándose hasta darle la espalda.

–¿Quien dijo que no quiero? –respondió Motochika, riendo más sonoramente, tomándolo por la cadera hasta dejar su trasero en alto y entrar violentamente en él.

El grito–gemido proferido por el de cabello castaño llenó la habitaicón. Su boca se llenó de saliva conforme las estocadas de Chousokabe iban en aumento.

–Moto...chika... –llamó, ahogado.

–Más fuerte... –pidió el aludido, golpeando con ferocidad–. Dilo más fuerte.

–¡Motochika...! –gimió Shojumaru.

Se sujetó de las sábanas con tanta fuerza que le dolieron los nudillos.

–Si logras... Si logras que me venga... sin tocarme...

Interesado por esas palabras, ya fuera por mera lujuria o por el reto de hacerlo una vez más, respondió:

–Qué... ¿Qué si lo hago?

–Te permitiré... participar de todo... lo que... haga... –no podía hablar, sólo tenía voz para gemir violentamente.

Chousokabe se inclinó y clavó los colmillos en el hombro del castaño.

–Hecho... –murmuró, para volver a levantarse y aferrarse a sus caderas, atacándolo con un ritmo frenético, profundo, completamente violento. Parecía como si quisiera partirlo en dos. Profería gruñidos, habiéndose dejado dominar por el deseo, le encantaba el dolor que sentía por la fricción que provocaba el pequeño trasero de Mouri.

Éste sentía el ardor en su propia entrepierna creciendo a un ritmo descomunal, si no se venía en ese mismo instante, le faltaba poco.

La bestia que lo atacaba estaba llegando al final. Sin disminuir el ritmo, apoyó su frente en la nuca de su pareja, dejando que la saliva escurriera de su boca y corriera por el cuello de su amante.

–Sh-Sho... Agh... Shojumaru... –susurró entre gruñidos, apretando muy fuerte los ojos.

Cuando ya no pudo más clavo los digitos en esa frágil cadera y lo dejó ir todo muy en el fondo de su pareja, temblando de pies a cabeza por la tremendamente excitado que estaba.

Shojumaru jadeó ásperamente, apoyando los codos con fuerza sobre el colchón. Al mover una de sus rodillas, se topó con la pegajosa sustancia que había salido de su propio cuerpo, derramada en un pequeño charco.

La mente del muchacho estaba totalmente en blanco. Salió de él para dejarse caer sobre su espalda. Luego, gritó como un demente y comenzó a carcajearse.

Mouri se movió como pudo y se tendió encima de su joven amante, dejando que sus miembros se tocaran.

–Lo lograste –susurró, derramándose sobre Motochika.

Tras un largo minuto en silencio, levantó una de sus manos y acarició despacio la blanca cabellera.

–Haré oficial esta asignación en un par de semanas... hasta entonces, deberás portarte bien –añadió, respirando contra el cuello de Chousokabe.

El pecho de Motochika tembló por una risita que no pudo dejar salir bien, debido al cansancio.

–Siempre me porto bien –respondió, mirando el techo y pensando que nunca se cansaría de esa sensación.


	10. Episodio 10

_**Acto X: La estupidez**_

Durante una semana, Chousokabe se pegó a Imagawa Yoshimoto. Para entonces conocía desde el nombre de su empresa hasta el numero de zapatos que calzaba su esposa, los lugares que frecuentaba y las chicas con las que le era infiel. El hombre era un cliente frecuente de uno de los más lujosos burdeles de los Mouri, lleno de mujercitas vírgenes que habían sido vendidas para cubrir deudas de sus padres, o bien por elección propia.

Siempre se sentaba en la misma mesa y pedía la misma compañía y una botella de whisky, por consiguiente Motochika se apretó a la rutina de sentarse a sus espaldas, donde pudiera escucharlo todo. Alguna joven bailaba siempre para él, las mujeres sabían que estaba por puro trabajo, pero no perdían la oportunidad de coquetearle al atractivo guardaespaldas de Shojumaru.

A muchos de los que frecuentaban el lugar les parecía extraño que Imagawa gustara de las mujeres, pues su apariencia no era precisamente la de un hombre como tal. Era amanerado y ruidoso, muy chillón y a veces hasta más delicado que las damas. Sin embargo, pagaba muy bien y era un habitué, y a nadie se le habría ocurrido prescindir de él.

La primera semana, el Demonio entregó un reporte completo, pero al no recibir más órdenes, continuó con la misma labor. Para el duodécimo día ya estaba más que harto. El sujeto jamás salía de su rutina. A veces cambiaba el invitado a quien llevaba pero más allá de eso, era lo mismo, así que ahí estaba una vez más; en la misma mesa, bebiendo una cerveza fría, mientras Imagawa hablaba detrás suyo, al parecer, sobre negocios.

Chousokabe jugueteaba con la muchacha sentada en sus piernas, mitad atento a ella, mitad a la plática, y mayormente fastidiado por no haber podido estar con su amante desde el inicio de la misión.

Sin embargo, se acercaba el día del anuncio de sus funciones como co-partícipe de los negocios de Shojumaru. Eso lo tenía especialmente nervioso. ¿No era lo mismo que pertenecer a la familia?

No estaba muy seguro de si quería un título tan importante, sólo quería estar cerca del otro. Había aceptado el reto no tanto por el premio sino por el puro placer de hacerlo. Y como si de una invocación desde sus pensamientos se tratase, el nombre de su amante surgió en la plática de al lado.

–...sólo es una sombra de su hermano –decía Imagawa, sacudiendo su vaso de whisky.

–Yoshimoto-sama, por favor. Le van a oír –le advirtió uno de los que lo acompañaban.

–Me importa un bledo. Soy muy buen amigo de Okimoto, y al fin que él es el que dirige a la familia –replicó el sujeto, tragando su bebida en dos rápidos sorbos.

Chousokabe escuchaba atentamente. Se rií pensando que Imagawa era un ingenuo y pidió a la joven que lo acompañana que le trajera algo más de beber. Lo estaba distrayendo de algo que sonaba importante.

–Pero es con Shojumaru con quien se encontrará para afinar los detalles del trato –observó otro sujeto, que parecía ser un invitado importante del objetivo.

–Bah, negocios... Sólo se aprovecha del poder que le da su hermano. Es una ratita inteligente, sí, pero sin Okimoto, no es nada.

Guardó silencio por unos instantes y luego se echó a reír compulsivamente.

–Yoshimoto-sama, ¿acaso no ha escuchado los rumores que circulan? –comentó otro de sus hombres–. Muchos han quedado aterrados de ver a los ojos a Mouri Shojumaru, en lugares donde su guardaespaldas ni ha movido un dedo. Tiene fama de ser muy cruel...

–¡En verdad! Pero si ni siquiera puede hacer nada sin que su perro le esté correteando detrás –se burló Imagawa.

El aura de Chousokabe se había oscurecido para ese momento. Solía reírse de quienes dudaban de Shojumaru, pero por alguna razón ese sujeto estaba apretando botones peligrosos. Respiró pesadamente y cuando regresó la chica que lo acompañaba, la echó para dedicar su entera atención al imbécil que tenía a su espalda.

–No lo culpo, en todo caso. Ha de ser muy difícil sobrevivir en este mundo con esa figurita –añadió el sujeto de bigotes diminutos, mientras pedía otro whisky–. A veces cuando lo veo de lejos pienso que es una mujer.

–Bueno, eso es cierto... –rió su invitado, cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

–Juraría por las nubes del cielo que creo haberlo visto seduciendo a un tipo aquí mismo, el otro día, cuando esperaba mi turno para reunirme con él.

Motochika abrió los ojos ampliamente furioso, inhalando por la nariz, tratando de calmar su ascendente enojo. ¿Mouri lo estaba engañando? ¿En semana y media de ausencia se habría buscado un remplazo temporal? No... Era imposible... ¿Cierto?

La charla seguía, a pesar de su furia:

–Yoshimoto-sama, es de mal gusto decir cosas así.

–Ni que se fuera a enterar. E incluso si así fuera, debe estar muy ocupado con esa bestia enorme que tiene de guardaespaldas, como para hacer nada –replicó el impertinente sujeto–. Apuesto toda mi fortuna a que debe ser masoquista o algo así.

–¿Cómo sabe eso? –preguntó su invitado.

–No tengo que saberlo, lo sé con sólo verlo, con sólo verlo –exclamó Yoshimoto–. Uno aprende a darse cuenta de quién está arriba y quién abajo, si me entienden...

Y volvió a estallar en risotadas.

Motochika estaba casi al límite, pero debía aguantar. Había prometido no volver a actuar por su cuenta y parecía que Shojumaru necesitaba al sujeto.

Se juró mentalmente que, terminando todo aquel negocio, le daría la paliza de su vida.

–Y bueno, ¿cuándo se reúne usted con... Shojumaru-sama? –el invitado dudó unos segundos sobre cómo referirse a él, ahogando una risita.

–Lo veré mañana por la noche, me pidió que nos reunieramos en la mansión... –giró la bebida en su vaso, riendo altaneramente, y agregó–: Raro, ¿no? Okimoto está fuera de la ciudad...

–Yo que usted... –rió su invitado.

–Oh, no creas que no lo pienso hacer... –rió, haciendo un gesto de placer–. Seguro después de nuestro primer encuentro no ha encontrado la manera de seducirme.

–Paciencia, Motochika, paciencia, es sólo un imbécil soltando la lengua... Concéntrate –se repetía mentalmente el muchacho, tallándose el rostro desesperado.

–Debe ser realmente interesante tirarse a esa ratita.

El Demonio apreto su tarro de cerveza hasta reventarlo en su mano, provocando un par de cortes. Nada de gravedad, el dolor aliviaba un poco su furia, pero entonces escuchó lo último.

No podía... más bien no debía acabar con él en ese preciso instante. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar cómo lo ejecutaría, cómo lo cortaría en pedazos lentamente. Pero si había algún resto de coherencia en su cabeza, se había esfumado al escuchar aquéllo.

–Ver como esa mirada "siniestra", dirías tú, se deshace en placer gritando mi nombre... Oh, te apuesto a que es de los que te desgarran la espalda con las uñas –hizo estallar a la mesa en carcajadas.

Dos segundos después de eso, Chousokabe se encontraba de pie en todo su amenazante esplendor frente a los hombres, mirando de modo homicida a Yoshimoto.

–Afuera... –soltó en un suspiro, ignorando completamente la existencia de los otros hombres o las mujeres del burdel que le pedían que no ahuyentara a su cliente.

Yoshimoto sólo lo miró con desdén, como si Motochika no fuese más que un vil siervo.

–¿Y tú eres...? –preguntó con ademanes afectados.

Su compañero, al haberlo distinguido, palideció, haciéndose pequeño en su lugar. Imagawa era algo corto de vista y el lugar estaba en penumbras, por lo que siguió ignorando la identidad del joven.

–El perro de Shojumaru... –murmuró éste, entrecerrando la mirada. Ciertamente no quería agregar a su falta el haber destruido el lugar–. Afuera, ahora...

Imagawa trago duro de repente, sintiéndose muy nervioso.

–N-No puedes... S-Soy un buen amigo de Okimoto y... tengo negocios con...

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Motochika lo atrapó por el cuello de la camisa, lanzándolo con toda su fuerza contra otra mesa, que quedó deshecha.

Con pasos tranquilos, caminó donde el hombre y lo agarró por el cabello, sacándolo a rastras del burdel.

–¡E-Espera...! –chillaba Yoshimoto, furioso–. ¡Yo soy...!

Un movimiento lo hizo golpear contra la pared, haciéndolo callar, llevándolo a paso tranquilo al callejón detrás del lujoso burdel.

El encargado del lugar se comunicó al instante con la mansión Mouri, donde se celebraba una reunión con personas muy importantes del clan.

Los guardias que custodiaban el burdel no sabían si detenerlo o dejarlo ir, después de todo se trataba del guardaespaldas de Shojumaru y podía tratarse de un encargo.

Pero, por la forma en que Imagawa pataleaba, parecía que iba en serio.

En Nichirin, poco antes de que Shojumaru diera el aviso importante por el que los había reunido, una de las sirvientas se acercó a Okimoto para informarle que tenía una llamada importante. Éste se retiró a tomarla en su estudio.

–Okimoto-sama –decía el encargado del burdel–, tenemos un problema con Chousokabe-san...

–¿Qué problema? –la sonrisa habitual de Okimoto desapareció, pues al tratarse de un bastardo sin lealtad no sabía qué podría estar sucediendo.

–Se ha... Se ha llevado a Imagawa Yoshimoto-san fuera del burdel... a la rastra... –el empleado tembló al escuchar el tono de voz de su jefe.

–Traten de detenerlo –ordenó fríamente. ¿Cómo podía meterse el imbécil con un importante invercionista de los Mouri, además de amigo personal suyo? Más le valía que no fuera en nombre de otra familia, o iba a sufrir–. Enviaré a alguien de inmediato.

Sin más, colgó y regresó a la sala con expresión de pocos amigos, buscando rápidamente a su hermano menor.

Éste se hallaba sentado en uno de los sillones, con las piernas cruzadas y expresión de indiferencia.

–Quiero pensar que no estas tratando de arruinarme, hermanito... –dijo quedo el mayor, sentándose en uno de los brazos del sillón.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Okimoto, sorprendidos por su súbita acusación. Shojumaru levantó la vista y clavó con fiereza sus ojos pardos en los negros de su hermano.

–¿Cómo dices? –preguntó con calmada ira, sólo para cerciorarse de que había escuchado bien.

–Pides una reunión mientras el inútil de tu guardaespaldas trata de cargarse a Imagawa... –suspiró Okimoto, mirándolo con una fingida tristeza–. Dime que no tienes nada que ver con eso, me dolería hasta el fondo de mi corazón que mi hermano me traicionara.

El rostro de Shojumaru, que hacía tiempo había recuperado su color claro, mutó en una máscara de furia helada, poniéndose más pálido de lo que ya era. Sus ojos llamearon mientras hacía un soberano esfuerzo por no explotar de rabia allí mismo.

–Yo no he ordenado tal cosa –respondió al fin, tratando de dominar su voz–. Jamás haría una estupidez así y tú lo sabes.

–Entonces, encárgate de arreglar esto –ordenó gélidamente el líder, para levantarse y encarar a sus invitados con una sonrisa–. Lamentamos los inconvenientes de haberles llamado para nada... Shojumaru tiene que ir a arreglar unos asuntos, pero les compensaré su tiempo.

–Pero, Shojumaru-sama... –dijo uno de los hombres, mientras se ponía de pie.

–Éste ha sido un error, de seguro –replicó el de cabello castaño, levantándose a su vez–. Chousokabe-kun sólo debe haber confundido los nombres, lo he tenido ocupado últimamente.

Aun con toda su diplomacia a cuestas, era evidente que estaba furioso. Cuando los invitados se retiraron, Okimoto se detuvo en la puerta de la sala, dándole la espalda a su hermano.

–¿Por qué confías en ese tipo? –le preguntó, con voz severa.

–¿Eres tú quien me debe reclamar, siendo que tú lo trajiste a esta casa? –preguntó a su vez Shojumaru.

–Es bueno en su trabajo y necesitaba su servicio... en ese momento –Okimoto se giró para ver a su hermano, realmente confundido–. Sabes que es un bastardo sin lealtad... ¿Por qué te arriesgaste a mantenerlo tanto tiempo?

El menor de los hermanos bajó la vista, ofuscado.

–Me engañó –murmuró, casi con un tinte de dolor en su voz–. Me hizo pensar que podía creer en él.

Okimoto abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero nada salió. Realmente no podía recordar haberlo visto así en muchos, muchos años.

Quizá la última vez fuera cuando aún eran niños.

En esos tiempos donde un nombre no era importante, podría decirse que cuando tenían una vida normal. Shojumaru siempre había sido un niño pequeño y fragil del cual Okimoto cuidaba. Era sensible aunque nunca lloraba, siempre tratando de ser firme para su padre, pero éste siempre fijó sus ojos en su hijo mayor. Esa mirada de dolor que presentaba ahora era la misma que ponía cuando su padre vanagloriaba los logros de Okimoto, olvidándose enteramente del hijo menor.

Pero ya no era como en aquellos días. Ahora Shojumaru tomaba sus propias decisiones y tenía que hacerse cargo de ellas.

–Intenta que no termine de arruinar nuestra reputación –murmuró Okimoto, muy serio, aunque con un dejo de afecto en la voz.

El de ojos pardos sintió el amargo sabor de la lástima en el tono de su hermano, y junto a su decepción y angustia creció la ira.

–Te aseguro que esto no se quedará así –murmuró, sacando su celular del bolsillo y saliendo de la habitación, pasando de largo a su hermano.

Mientras tanto, en cuanto había terminado la llamada el encargado del burdel, había enviado a los de seguridad a que detuvieran al guardaespaldas, que aprisionaba a Yoshimoto en el suelo con sus rodillas, golpeándolo sin piedad.

Uno de los enormes sujetos lo alejó como pudo, dándole un respiro al atacado, pero fue poco lo que duró; pues Chousokabe, totalmente fuera de control, se deshizo rápidamente de quienes intentaban sujetarlo para volver a su labor de destrozar al inversionista. Algunas de las chicas que estaban de testigos gritaban aterradas, pues en pocos minutos la cara del hombre estaba totalmente desfigurada.

Enceguecido como estaba, Motochika no se percató de que aquel hombre ya no se movía bajo sus manos.

Sólo cuando pudo sentir en sus puños que lo que debía ser un firme cráneo desmoronándose, pudo salir de su trance, dandose cuenta de que lo había matado. Le había reducido la cabeza a una cosa roja macilenta y pegajosa. Estaba totalmente salpicado en la sangre del sujeto cuando escuchó los gritos aterrados y se percató de las miradas. Eso no podía ser bueno... Como pudo, se levantó y corrió lejos del lugar.

Todo eso se le informó a Shojumaru cuando llegó al burdel y vio el cuerpo de la víctima.

El de cabello castaño se sujetó el pecho, arrugando su corbata, mientras respiraba agitado. Toda aquella situación estaba a punto de hacer que sufriera un infarto.

El aire que salía de sus labios pronto formó palabras.

–Encuéntrenlo... aunque haya que... dar vuelta... la misma tierra... Encuéntrenlo y... tráiganmelo...

Motochika, siendo un manojo de nervios andante, hizo lo más obvio que podía hacerse en una situación así. No fue a su casa porque Mouri tenía llave del lugar, pero sí corrió a donde se sentía seguro. A paso veloz se dirigía al centro, tratando de evitar las multitudes. Arrojó su chaqueta en algún lugar y trató de seguir sin llamar la atención.

De pronto, todo lo que lo rodeaba le parecía amenazante, se alejaba del cordón de la vereda para que ningún coche pudiera acercársele; pero cuando dobló en una callecita escondida, varias manos lo tomaron por el cuello, por las manos, por la cintura, y lo arrastraron a la oscuridad.

Un fuerte golpe en su cabeza fue suficiente para detener su angustiada lucha.


	11. Episodio 11

_**Acto XI: La crueldad**_

Cuando fue capaz de enfocar los ojos otra vez, se encontraba atado a una silla en un lugar que parecía una bodega en ruinas. Podía distinguir unas cuantas caras de los que estaban presentes.

Sabía lo que venía, que le darían la paliza de su vida, pero lo resistiría, estaba completamente seguro de que lo resistiría.

Contrario a lo que imaginaba, de entre las sombras salió una larga figura, de piernas delgadas e imponente presencia. Vestido de verde oscuro como acostumbraba, Shojumaru llevaba una gabardina negra echada sobre los hombros.

Caminó parsimoniosamente hasta estar frente a su guardaespaldas, con una expresión que mostraba indiferencia y decepción.

–Ah... –suspiró, cansado–. Motochika, Motochika.

Levantó la pierna y apoyó suavemente el pie sobre la entrepierna del joven cano.

–Si te dieran una moneda por cada vez que haces una estupidez, probablemente serías el hombre más rico sobre la tierra.

Chousokabe sólo levantó su mirada cansada para enfrentar la del otro, no tenía ninguna excusa esta vez.

Shojumaru volvió a suspirar, bajando la pierna. Se inclinó y sujetó el rostro de su amante con su mano enguantada.

–Quisiera, sabes, quisiera poder disculparte como las otras veces. Sé que voy a extrañarte... y mucho –susurró, acercando sus labios y lamiendo los de Chousokabe.

El llamado Demonio cerró los ojos con dolor. Tenía razon, después de eso no podría volver a estar con aquella persona, quizás la paliza que estaba por recibir alejaría un poco el sentimiento.

–Escalpelo –ordenó el de pelo castaño, irguiéndose y dejando caer la gabardina.

El muchacho entonces abrió los ojos ampliamente, con el terror instalándose en su mirada azulina.

–¿Qué... ? –preguntó, sin darse cuenta.

Shojumaru sostenía el instrumento en su mano delgada, luego de quitarse los guantes, con la misma expresión de indiferencia.

–Te va a doler un poco, pero sé que tú puedes resistirlo.

La incertidumbre de lo que planeaba hacer con eso elevó el panico del muchacho a un nivel extremo, haciendo que se retorciera en el asiento, tratando de librarse.

–Sujétenlo.

La voz inclemente de Mouri era algo que nunca había conocido. Lo había visto enojado muchas veces, pero esta vez parecía que estaba dispuesto a quitarle el alma con la mirada.

Los gritos llenaban la bodega, golpeando el doble por el rebote del eco. No hacían mella en la expresión del castaño, quien con una tranquilidad monstruosa atravesaba la delgada piel con el escalpelo. Sólo levantó una ceja curiosa cuando sintió rasgarse el globo ocular.

Sus hombres utilizaban toda su fuerza para no dejar que el muchacho moviera la cabeza durante la operación.

–Deja de retorcerte, ¿acaso eres un cobarde? –dijo fríamente, observando a su víctima con su mirada gélida y oscura–. Creí que eras todo un hombre...

Al no recibir respuesta, una idea vino a su mente. Metió sus delgados dedos desnudos a través de los párpados partidos en línea vertical, hasta poder sostener la carnosa bola semidestrozada.

–Ojo por ojo, Motochika... –susurró, extrayéndolo, provocando miradas de asco y terror a sus subordinados–. Creo que ahora estamos a mano –dijo con firmeza al terminar su tarea, tras cortar con el delgado filo del metal los nervios que permitían el uso.

Sonrió complacido cuando, por momentos, el joven perdía el conocimiento, pues su cuerpo dejaba de luchar.

–Desátenlo –ordenó, saliendo de la bodega, dejando en algún contenedor de basura el que alguna vez fuese un hermoso ojo azul.

Y ahí lo dejaron, abandonado a su suerte.

Cuando pudo superar el dolor y hacer uso de su fuerza, Motochika caminó en busca del único lugar donde podría estar seguro.

La gente que lograba verlo se hacía a un lado, aterrada. La tambaleante figura caminaba por las calles del centro, cubriéndose la mitad del rostro con la mano. Abrió las puertas del pequeño bar, desesperado.

–¡Viejo! –gritó, apoyándose en un muro, dejándolo embarrado de sangre conforme avanzaba sin separarse de él.

–¡Motochika! –exclamó Shimazu, saliendo a tropezones de detrás de la barra–. ¡Musashi-yo! ¡Saca a todo el mundo de aquí!

El jovencito hizo como se le pidió, con especial violencia.

–¡Ya oyeron, ratas, la bodega se cierra, largo de aquí! –exclamaba, empujoneando y levantando a la gente de sus asientos. Cuando todos los parroquianos estuvieron fuera, cerró la puerta con llave y puso una silla trabando el picaporte.

Yoshihiro había juntado algunas mesas y había acostado a Motochika sobre ellas, tratando en vano de hacer que separara la mano de la cara.

–¡Suelta ya, chico! ¡Tengo que ver qué tienes!

–Me... lo quitó –susurró Chousokabe entre sollozos, apenas tolerando el dolor mientras quitaba la mano. Su cuello, cabello y ropa estaban tintados de rojo.

Musashi sintio cómo le temblaban las piernas, amenazando con ceder por la impresión de la escena.

Shimazu sólo apretó el ceño en una compungida y angustiada expresión. Se lo había advertido... Le había dicho miles de veces que se estaba metiendo en problemas, le había dicho que tendría consecuencias... Pero nunca había imaginado que resultaría de ese modo.

–Vamos, chico. Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital –ordenó, tratando de mantener la compostura mientras subía la escaleras. Arriba del bar tenían un cuartito donde a veces solían dormir; el viejo buscó unas toallas y una botella de alcohol.

Limpió el rostro de su antiguo alumno con amorosa dedicación y luego embebió una toalla con alcohol.

–Te va a arder –advirtió, acercándola al hueco en su rostro.

Antes de que le pusiera la toalla y probablemente le fuera imposible hablar coherentemente por el dolor, Motochika balbuceó:

–El hospital no... me encontrará...

Yoshihiro se detuvo a medio camino, sorprendido y angustiado.

–¿Quién...? ¿Fue Mouri...?

–Sí... –la voz de Chousokabe fue casi inaudible, sintiendo un escalofrío de pánico recorriéndole todo el cuerpo al recordar el escalpelo atravesando su piel.

–Entonces... –murmuró el viejo, nervioso–. Tendré... Tendré que componerte yo...

Musashi ya lagrimeaba abiertamente, desesperado por el futuro de su querido amigo.

–¡Abuelo! ¡Yo sé que tú puedes, tienes que ayudarlo! –exclamó, agarrándose del brazo de Shimazu.

El viejo tragó duro, sintiendo toda la presión encima.

–Musashi... Ayúdame a atar sus manos –ordenó–. Tendrás que sostener su cabeza con toda tu fuerza... No lo dejes ir, no se debe mover.

Abuelo y nieto sujetaron entonces, con viejos trapos resistentes, los brazos largos de Motochika, atándolos a las patas de las mesas. Shimazu le indicó al muchachito que trajera una botella de ron y una cuchilla de las que tenían bajo la barra, mientras él se encargaba de arrastrar hacia el lugar la estufa que tenían para calentar el bar.

–Musashi, calienta la hoja en la estufa –mandó a su nieto–. Motochika-yo, tienes que ser fuerte –le dijo, sujetando su rostro con sus manazas–. Te va a doler como el infierno, pero tú eres más fuerte que eso. Tienes que aguantar, ¿lo harás?

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, apretando las mandíbulas. De su ojo sano caían innumerables lágrimas, agradecido con la unica persona que lo había cuidado en toda su vida.

Tras varios angustiosos minutos, el cuchillo estuvo lo suficientemente caliente. Musashi lo entregó con cuidado a su abuelo y éste lo empuñó con manos firmes.

–Musashi, limpia todo lo que puedas.

El muchacho obedeció, restregando el rostro de Chousokabe con otra toalla empapada en el ardiente líquido y dejando caer sobre él sus propias lágrimas.

El joven aguantaba lo mejor que podía, sintiendo ya entumecida la boca por la fuerza que aplicaba. Los trapos ya le quemaban la piel por los movimientos que le eran restringidos.

Musashi metió el dedo cubierto por la toalla en la cavidad ocular vacía, temblando de miedo y desesperación, sin poder dejar de llorar en ningún momento.

–Ya... Ya está... –balbuceó, entre hipos llorosos–. Creo que no puedo sacar más...

–Está bien –agradeció el viejo. Tomó una de las toallas sucias y se la metió en la boca a Chousokabe–. Muerde esto con todas tus fuerzas. Musashi, la cabeza.

–Sí, abuelo –el muchacho caminó alrededor de la mesa y sujetó las sienes de Motochika con manos ensangrentadas y temblorosas.

Yoshihiro observó al muchacho con el ceño fruncido.

–Ahí voy, chico.

Todo el cuerpo del joven Demonio temblaba, estaba aterrado. Sólo pudo apretar sus dientes sobre la tela, probando su propia sangre y cerrando su ojo celeste con fuerza, esperando lo que sabía perfectamente que no sería bonito.

En cuanto la hoja del metal hirviente tocó su piel, los gritos desesperados se hicieron audibles a travéz de la tela. Musashi tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para poder mantener en su lugar la cabeza del joven.

–Aguanta– decía Shimazu, tratando de no mover demasiado el cuchillo para no lastimarlo en otra parte del rostro–. Quédate quieto... Aguanta...

En ningún momento dejo de gritar ni derramar lagrimas. Poco a poco sintió como la zona se iba enfriando, no sabía si era un delirio o si perdía la razon, pero le pareció eterno hasta que no pudo más y perdió el conocimiento.

Shimazu envió a su nieto a comprar vendajes. Cuando regresó, le cubrió la cara con ellos y cargó al muchacho al pequeño cuartito superior.

Mientras Musashi montaba guardia en la barra, el anciano observó a su pupilo con los ojos enrojecidos y llenos de angustia. Cediendo por un brevísimo instante al dolor que lo mortificaba, dejó escapar varias lágrimas gruesas que corrieron por sus mejillas curtidas y se perdieron entre su barba hirsuta.

–Motochika... –susurró, apoyando su mano gigante en la cabeza del joven.

Se lo había advertido, sabía que todo eso era cosecha de la propia estupidez del muchacho, pero aun así había sido demasiado.


	12. Episodio 12  FINAL

_**Acto XII: La amistad**_

Pasaron varios días para que el joven Demonio pudiera salir del cuarto, pero no se atrevía a ir más allá del bar. Después de darle lata al viejo Shimazu día y noche durante una semana, éste lo dejó ayudarle a atender el bar, cargar las cosas de la bodega y limpiar.

Poco a poco fue recuperando su sonrisa, que sólo era real cuando el pequeño Musashi corría a su lado por algún lío en el que se hubiera metido.

Una noche, una hora antes del cierre, un pequeño séquito de hombres se apareció en el bar, con Mouri Shojumaru a la cabeza. Portando su ya clásica mirada altanera, inspeccionó el lugar con desdén.

El bar estaba casi desierto, sólo tres sujetos, dos de ellos bebiendo en una mesa cercana a la puerta y el tercero en un rincón, manteniendo un duelo de vencidas con un niño que no parecía tener más de trece o catorce años.

El viejo Shimazu, que limpiaba la barra con un trapo sucio, le dirigió una mirada fulminante con sus ojos oscuros.

–¿Qué quieres tú aquí? –preguntó, sin la menor educación. Motochika, que estaba en el cuartito de arriba, lo escuchó y estuvo tentado a bajar a ver qué pasaba, pero la voz que respondió al anciano lo petrificó en la cima de la escalerita.

–¿Dónde está Chousokabe? –exigía Shojumaru, con voz fría.

–No está. Ahora, largo –el viejo enfatizó lo último al hacer un movimiento con la mano, como alejando moscas.

–Shimazu, no me tome por idiota. Sé que está aquí.

Tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio, gritó a viva voz:

–¡Sal de donde te escondes, Motochika! ¡Sé hombre y muéstrate!

El viejo levantó la mirada, más que fastidiado.

–Motochika no le debe nada a los Mouri, ahora lárgate andes de que algo feo te pase, niño.

–¿Es una amenaza? –preguntó Mouri, divisando la escalerita escondida al final del local.

–Es una advertencia.

Al ver que el de pelo castaño no se movía, Yoshihiro lanzó un bufido.

–Musashi, la escoba.

Cuando el niño estaba saliendo con el utensilio desde arás de la barra, el dueño del lugar añadió:

–Que te quede algo bien claro, Shojumaru. Si tú aún tienes la libertad de moverte a tus anchas, es por mi neutralidad con las verdaderas cabezas que mueven esta ciudad... El Saikyou esta cerrado para cualquiera de los Mouri...

El de ojos pardos frunció el ceño, desconcertado, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para quejarse pues el nieto de Shimazu los echó a escobazos, a él y a toda su escolta.

–¡Largo, tarados! ¡Y no regresen! –bramaba el muchachito, hasta que consiguió hacerlos salir del local.

Minutos después, Motochika descendía con la mirada baja, ignorando toda palabra que pronunció el pequeño para pasar detrás de la barra y mirar al anciano con el ceño fruncido. Cuando éste estuvo por preguntar qué demonios le pasaba, el joven lo abrazó con fuerza. Shimazu había dado la cara por él una vez más, para protegerlo.

–Ya, ya, algún día se te acabará la suerte –murmuró el viejo, palmeando su espalda.

El muchacho rió estúpidamente, ocultando el sollozo que quería escapar, y se giró rápido para atender a las personas que estaban entrando.


End file.
